Je sais enfin ce que je ressens pour toi
by Bellard23
Summary: Edward et Bella sont meilleurs amis depuis 2 ans quand un jour, Edward se rends compte de ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour Bella. Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Venez le découvrir ici.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à toutes et à tous ( s'il y en a lol).

Je publie mon premier OS concernant notre couple préféré. J'ai lu énormément d'OS et de fanfiction avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de m'y mettre.

Je ne prétends pas savoir écrire, je veux juste partager avec vous mon adoration pour le couple Edward/Bella.

Tous humains.

Disclamer : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

_**JE SAIS ENFIN CE QUE JE RESSENS **_

C'était un lundi matin. J'étais en cours de maths. Ce n'étais pas franchement passionnant. La prof nous parlait de logarithme népérien. Quel ennuie !

Je n'aimais pas spécialement les maths, c'était trop compliqué. Il fallait être logique, appliquer des formules, des théorèmes et personnellement je n'aimais pas être logique. En général, je me laissais guider par l'instant et je pouvais dire que pour l'instant cela me réussissait bien.

Ah j'ai oublié de me présenter : je m'appelle Isabella SWAN mais mes amis m'appellent Bella. J'ai 17 ans et je suis au lycée en Terminal.

J'avais maths tous les lundi matins de 8h à 10h. Mon voisin n'était pas non plus fan de maths au contraire il l'est détesté. Edward était un peu comme moi. Il préférait se laisser guider par son instant, ses désirs plutôt que de réfléchir et de se prendre la tête.

Nous étions amis lui et moi. Nous nous connaissions depuis le début du lycée ce qui fait environ 2 ans. Edward CULLEN était le beau gosse du lycée et cela avait étonné tout le monde qui s'intéresse à une fille comme moi.

Tout le monde pensait qu'il était mon ami juste par pitié ou à cause d'un pari. Au départ j'avais cru à ses rumeurs. En même temps, comment croire qu'un être aussi beau que lui puisse parler et être ami avec une fille aussi banale que je l'étais. Et pourtant il m'avait prouvé qu'il était mon ami, mon meilleur ami plus d'une fois.

Je me confiais à lui comme lui le faisait avec moi. Nous n'avions jamais envisagé le fait d'être plus que des amis même si, de mon côté, l'envie y était.

Et oui, j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui. Quel clicher ! Je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments pour lui il y a de cela 1 ans lors d'une de nos soirée DVD, où nous étions affalés dans mon canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme nous le faisions en général. Sauf que cette fois-ci, j'ai ressenti des sensations que je n'avais jamais ressenti au par avant.

Je revenais au cours de maths quand j'entendis la prof appelait Edward pour qu'il aille au tableau. Grave erreur ! Edward avait horreur d'aller au tableau. Il n'aimait pas, tout comme moi, être le centre de l'attention. Et en général quand il n'aimait pas quelque chose, il le faisait clairement comprendre.

Pardon ?

Je te demande d'aller au tableau faire l'exercice …

Et si je n'ai pas envie d'y aller …

Je ne te demande pas si tu veux y aller, je te demande d'y aller

La prof commençait à hausser le ton et je savais que cela aller mal finir. Edward n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui dicte quoi faire.

Et moi je vous dis « NON »

Je tentais alors de le résonner même si je savais que cela allai me retomber dessus …

Edward vas-y, cela t'évitera de te faire virer du cours

Et ben qu'elle me vire si ça peut lui faire plaisir

Edward …

Bella tu sais que je n'aime pas ça

Je sais mais fait un effort …

Mr CULLEN au tableau maintenant !

Edward, vas au tableau, s'il te plaît …

Putain mais vous me faites chier ! Vous savez quoi je me casse !

Edward, arrête

Il commença à ranger ses affaires. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout. Par moment, il ressemblait à un volcan, prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment et pour n'importe quelle raison. Et c'est ce qui se passait en ce moment.

Bella, s'il te plaît va le résonner !

D'accord

Il était prêt à partir quand je lui retiens le bras juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la salle.

Edward attend !

Au contact de ma main sur son bras, il me repoussa avec tant de force que je fis deux pas en arrière. Je le regardais estomaquée. C'était la première fois qu'il réagissait avec autant de colère. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait mais il était différent que d'habitude …

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Nous étions en plein milieu de la classe, tout le monde nous regardait et pouvait assister à notre échange.

Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?

Mais de quoi je me mêle ?

Pardon ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mais rien ! Je …

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il dégageait tellement de doute, de colère en lui. Je savais que cela n'avait rien avoir avec le fait que la prof veuille le faire passer au tableau. Il y avait autre chose et j'étais déçue qu'il ne m'en ait pas parler avant. Je croyais que l'on se disait tout …

Tu … Quoi ?

…..

Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Mais rien bordel !

Vraiment ?

….

J'avais la sensation qu'on ne parlait pas de la même chose. Qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi …

Alors dis moi que veux-tu de moi ?

Edward arrête ça

Arrêtez quoi ? Bordel ! Mais dis-moi ce que tu ressens ?

Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

Tu ne comprends donc pas ….

J'étais complètement perdue. Pourquoi voulait-il que je lui dise ce que je ressentais ? Surtout devant toute la classe. Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Surtout qu'il était culotté parce qu'il n'était pas mieux que moi pour dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

On aurait dit qu'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Quand il me regarda, quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. On pouvait y lire de la détermination et du désir. Je ne comprenais rien.

Je vais te montrer …

Il avait chuchoté si bas que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir compris. Tout d'un coup, il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa. Je ne réagissais pas à son baiser. J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps mais il venait de gâcher ce moment. Je n'avais pas imaginé notre premier baiser, s'il devait y en avoir un, de cette façon. Et d'un coup, un sentiment de frustration, de déception et de colère fit apparition en moi.

Quand il se recula, il me regarda comme s'il était perdu.

Bella, je ….

Sans vraiment le contrôler, je le gifla …

Pourquoi ?

Bells ….

Comment as-tu me faire cela ?

Je suis désolé, je …

Tu es désolé, non mais j'y crois pas …

J'en avais envie

Tu en avais envie

Oui

Et ça t'a pris comme ça, tu t'es dit « tiens pourquoi je n'embrasserais pas ma meilleure amie devant toute la classe, ça pourrait être marrant » ! C'est ce que tu t'es dit ?

Non bien sur que non, je …

Tu sais quoi, je m'en moque !

Je pris mes affaires et quitta la classe en laissant Edward en plan tout seul. Il m'avait déçu. Mais j'étais aussi gênée qu'on se soit donné en spectacle comme nous l'avons fait...

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre de cet OS. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une review. Et faites moi savoir si vous voulez la suite ou pas.

Merci

Bellard23


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et mit mon histoire en favoris, cela fait énormément plaisir et beaucoup de bien.**

**Je suis contente que ma fanfiction vous plaise malgré la simplicité de celle-ci. Même si vous êtes peu nombreuses pour le moment, je suis contente de vous compter parmi mes fidèles lectrices étant une jeune « écrivaine » sur ce site.**

**J'espère que la suite comblera vos attentes et répondra un peu à vos questions. Si certaines ont eu du mal à comprendre le comportement de Bella, je pense qu'elles vont être servi avec ce chapitre. Et celle qui pensait que notre cher Edward si prenait mal, elles vont être ravi de voir qu'il a toujours un peu de mal à s'exprimer .**

**PS : j'ai fait une petite erreur dans au début du chapitre 1 : Bella et Edward ne sont pas en 1er mais en Terminal. Sinon cela ne collait pas avec le fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis le début du lycée donc environ 2 ans**

**J'arrête mon petit blabla et je vous laisse à lecture de ce second chapitre !**

**

* * *

**

Je descendais les escaliers, quand j'entendis Edward m'appeler

_Bella !_

_…_

_Bella ! Attend !_

_QUOI ?_

_Je te demande pardon. Je suis désolé_

_De quoi ? De m'avoir humilié devant toute la classe ? De m'avoir parlé comme si nous étions des inconnus, presque comme à une moins que rien ? De m'avoir embrassé ? T'as le choix non ?_

_Écoute je sais que j'ai eu tord d'avoir réagit comme cela. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je m'en veux de t'avoir parler comme je l'ai fais, je n'en avais pas le droit surtout pas envers ma meilleure amie_

_Je confirme !_

_Mais il y a une chose que je ne regrette pas …_

_Vraiment ?_

_Oui_

_Et quoi ?_

_Ça …_

Il prit de nouveau mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa. Ce baiser était plus fougueux, plus sauvage. Et à la différence du premier, je me laissais complètement aller dans ses bras.

Je m'accrochais désespérément à son cou comme si j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille. Mes mains trouvèrent d'elles mêmes le chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux. Je sentais ses mains parcourir mon dos, me caresser la nuque avec douceur. Nos langues s'apprivoisèrent mutuellement. Je sentais mes barrières se brisaient petit à petit.

Cependant une partie de moi, qui je l'avoue aurait mieux fait de se faire toute petite, me rappela qu'il s'agissait de mon meilleur ami et que si nous continuons comme cela nous risquions de perdre ce que nous avions. Je commençais donc, à contre-cœur, à le repousser …

_Arrête …_

_Hum …_

_Edward … Arrête … je t'en prie_

_Quoi ?_

_On ne peux pas faire cela …_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami_

_Mais je ne veux plus l'être, je veux plus !_

_Ah bon et depuis quand ?_

_Depuis un moment déjà …_

_Et c'est maintenant que tu te décides à me le révéler ?_

_Je …_

_Tu … Quoi ? Tu m'annonces que tu veux être plus que mon meilleur ami après m'avoir humilié devant la classe et dans le couloir du lycée, comment tu veux que je réagisses ? Ce n'est pas comme cela que je l'avais imaginé …_

J'avais chuchoté cette dernière, plus pour moi même que pour lui mais j'étais persuadée qu'il l'avait entendu …

_Bella …_

_Arrête de jouer avec moi et mes sentiments …. C'est trop douloureux !_

_Bella …_

Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de remonter et de l'embrasser encore une fois mais je ne voulais pas souffrir.

_Attend Bella !_

_…_

_Je t'en prie reviens !_

_…._

_BELLA !_

Entendre ses appels me déchiraient littéralement le cœur.

En faîte, j'avais peur. J'étais morte de trouille. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : être avec lui. Et quand il m'avoue ses sentiments, je pars en courant.

Je n'osais pas prendre le risque de perdre mon meilleur ami pour une histoire qui ne durerait surement pas. J'avais du mal à imaginer que ce qu'il ressentait pour moi était tout aussi fort que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. C'était impossible !

J'avais peur qu'une fois en couple, il ne se lasse et découvre que finalement je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Je ne voulais pas souffrir. Je savais que s'il m'abandonnait, je ne me relèverais jamais. C'est pour cela que je préférais m'éloigner de lui … même si prendre cette décision me brisait le cœur.

J'avais évité Edward toute la semaine. Je ne répondais plus à ses appels, à ses textos, ni quand il passait chez moi. Dès que je le croisais dans un couloir, je faisais demi tour ou j'empruntais un autre chemin. J'étais même allée jusqu'à changer de place dans tous mes cours. Pour certains, ces actions pouvaient paraître excessif mais pour moi, c'était les seuls moyens de me protéger d'une souffrance quasi insupportable.

Je savais que je le faisais souffrir en agissant de la sorte. Je le voyais dans ses yeux quand nos regards se croisaient. Le pire c'est que j'avais aussi mal que lui. Je souffrais alors que c'était moi qui avait pris cette décision. Quel ironie !

Mercredi après-midi, j'avais décidé de réviser pour me changer les idées. Cependant, je remarquais que je n'avais pas mes fiches de révision. Je me demandais où est-ce que j'avais bien pu les mettre quand je me souvenais les avoir prêté à Edward pour qu'il les copie.

Je savais très bien qu'il ne me les ramèneraient pas au lycée sachant que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de pouvoir m'approcher et me parler. Je décidais donc , malgré moi, d'aller les chercher chez lui.

J'avais l'estomac tout retourné pendant que je conduisais en direction de sa villa. Heureusement que ma Chevrolet était une voiture qui roulait à allure TRES réduite. Pour une fois que cela m'arrangeait, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre !

Quand j'arrivais devant sa maison, je pris plusieurs respirations avant d'aller sonner à sa porte. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal qu'on amenait à l'abattoir. C'était ce que je ressentais. Et je peux vous garantir que ce n'est pas une sensation super agréable !

_J'arrive !_

Rien que le son de sa voix fit battre mon cœur à vive allure. Ma respiration se bloqua quand je le vis ouvrir la porte.

* * *

**Vous vous demandez surement : « mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand il ouvre la porte ? » Et ben réponse au prochain chapitre !**

**Je tiens juste à préciser que ma fanfiction comptera normalement 6 chapitres. Je pensais pas la faire aussi longue mais je vois que certaines personnes apprécient cette histoire donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas faire durer un peu plus le plaisir.**

**Je posterais les mercredi et les dimanches.**

**Voilà j'ai tout dit. Si vous avez des remarques à me faire sur mon histoire, n'hésitez surtout pas cela pourra me permettre de m'améliorer.**

**Merci à vous toutes. Gros Bisous et à dimanche**

**Bellard23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'apprécie de savoir que cette histoire vous plaît. **

**Vous comprendrez le comportement d'Edward dans ce chapitre. En espérant que ses explications vous conviennent, personnellement c'est mon cas sinon je ne l'aurai pas écrit lol**

**Allez place à ce chapitre 3 ! **

**

* * *

**

Ça faisait un peu plus d' une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu d'aussi prêt. Il était toujours aussi beau ! C'est à ce moment-là je me rendis compte à quel point il m'avait manqué. C'était comme si une partie de moi avait disparut au moment où je m'étais éloignée de lui. Je pouvais désormais respirer normalement. J'expirais donc toute l'air que j'avais accumulé en moi.

Je remarquais que lui aussi me dévisageait comme s'il n'était pas sûr que je sois bien là. Son regard sur moi, me troubla et des frissons parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale tandis que mon ventre se tordit bizarrement.

_Bella ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce tu viennes chez moi après m'avoir éviter toute une semaine …_

Son ton était légèrement froid mais je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Au contraire, il avait raison de réagir comme cela.

_Euh … Je viens juste récupérer mes fiches de révisions …_

_Ah …_

Je pouvais voir qu'il était déçu de la raison de ma présence ici. Je me maudit intérieurement.

_Entre …_

Quand je passais prêt de lui, son odeur m'envahit et je crus que j'allais m'évanouir tellement je n'étais plus habitué à ce qu'il dégageait.

Edward monta dans sa chambre récupérait ce que j'étais venu chercher.

En entrant dans le salon, je m'aperçus qu'Alice était là. C'était une de nos amis. Elle sortait avec Jasper, le meilleur d'Edward. Nous nous étions rapprochés vers la 1er. Elle venait d'arriver à Forks et Jasper l'avait prise sous son aile. Je me demande d'ailleurs si cela ne caché pas un certain intérêt personnel ? Enfin … vu que maintenant, ils sont le plus couple du lycée, je pense que je n'ai plus l'intérêt de me poser cette question.

Je me doutais de sa présence chez Edward. C'était un peu « la psy » du groupe. Elle pouvait sentir quand quelque chose allait arriver ou deviner quand quelqu'un n'était pas dans son assiette. C'était une amie fidèle qui avait à coeur le bonheur de son entourage. Dès que nous avions un problème, c'est vers elle que nous nous tournions.

_Salut Bella, tu vas bien ?_

_Coucou Alice ! Oui ça va et toi ?_

_Sa pourrait allez mieux …_

Elle me regarda de façon à me faire passer le message. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à son sous-entendus.

Edward réapparut avec mes fiches de révisions que je récupérais rapidement comme si j'avais le feu au fesse.

_Tiens les voici_

_Merci_

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de partir et d'un autre côté, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : me retrouver dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Toutes ses contradictions me donnaient la nausée.

_Bon je vais y aller_

_Bella je t'en prie reste, il faut qu'on parle …_

_Je ne tiens pas à parler_

_Écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire, après tu pourras partir si tu le désires toujours._

_Bon moi je vais vous laisser_

_Non Alice reste! Ça ne sert à rien que tu partes, je comptais y aller de toute façon_

_Si vous avez ENORMEMENT de chose à vous dire_

_Je ne crois pas non_

Elle s'approcha alors de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille : _« Écoute au moins ce qu'il a à te dire. Je te jure qu'il est sincère avec toi. »_

_Quoi ?_

Elle me répondis toujours en chuchotant : _« Oui, il a comprit et accepté ce qu'il ressentait pour toi. Je t'assure que ça vaux le coup de l'entendre. Fais moi confiance »_

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la croire. Et elle avait piqué ma curiosité. Je voulais maintenant savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla qu'il allait peut-être m'avouer ce que j'avais envie d'entendre depuis si longtemps. Je chassais cette dernière qui fit naître, en moi, un faible espoir.

_Très bien. Je suis prête à t'écouter …_

_Merci. Et merci à toi Alice_

_De rien_

_Je t'adore_

_Je sais, je sais. Ne gâche pas tout ok ?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas_

Il l'a raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Pendant ce temps, je m'étais assise sur son canapé plus anxieuse que jamais. Quand il réapparut, mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais l'impression d'être à un tournant de ma vie. Comme si quelque chose allait changer à partir de maintenant. Il s'asseyait à côté de moi, son regard topaze se plongea dans les miens avant de commencer à parler …

_Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui exprime facilement ce qu'il ressens._

_Je me souviens avoir mis du temps avant de te dire que je te considérais comme ma meilleure amie. Mais tu sais autant que moi que j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire confiance. Ne crois pas que c'est le cas avec toi car c'est tout le contraire. Je pourrais donner ma vie pour toi, Bells._

_Je n'osais pas m'avouer ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi. Tout ce flot de sentiments m'étaient inconnus. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela au par avant pour quelqu'un._

_Je sais que je me sens bien quand je suis dans tes bras, j'aime ton rire, ton sourire, la façon que tu as de rougir pour un oui ou pour un non, j'aime quand tu te mordilles la lèvre inférieur. Tu dégages quelque chose que personne ne dégage, tu me rends fou. Quand je suis prêt de toi, j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Je ne savais pas que tout ce que je ressentais envers toi portait un nom._

_Quand je suis arrivé ce matin et que je t'ai vu courir vers moi, me serrer dans tes bras comme tu le fais tout les jours, j'ai compris ce que je ressentais. Cependant, j'avais peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose que moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir humilié en cours._

_Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'avais prévu de t'avouer mes sentiments mais en aucun cas je ne regrette nos baisers parce que je les attendais avec impatience et ils m'ont fait encore plus comprendre à quel point je t'aimais._

_Ça y est, je l'ai dit ! Je t'aime Bella comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Tu es tout pour moi : ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon point d'ancrage, mon rayon de soleil, mon amour. C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire cette semaine mais tu ne m'en as pas donner l'occasion. Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon ange..._

Je restais complètement estomaquée après sa déclaration. C'était bien la première fois que j'entendais Edward faire un si long discours surtout concernant ses sentiments.

Il m'aimait !

Il m'aimait, MOI !

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. C'était irréaliste. Et pourtant quand je le regardais droit dans les yeux, je savais qu'il était sincère. Son regard était rempli de tendresse, de douceur, d'amour mais aussi d'inquiétudes et de doute. Je me souvenais que je n'avais pas encore émit un seul bruit depuis la fin de sa tirade.

_Je t'en prie, Bella, dis quelque chose …_

**Et oui encore une fin sadique mais j'en ai tellement lu que cela m'a donné envie d'en faire et puis cela met du suspens dans l'histoire. **

**Prochain chapitre mercredi. **

**Bisoux **

**Bellard23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolé pour le petit retard, je n'étais pas chez moi hier soir donc je n'ai pas pu publié ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Le voici, en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

Et là, une seule chose!Les seules mots que j'avais envie de dire, sortirent comme si ça faisait une éternité qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir prendre leur envol …

_Je t'aime .._

Ça y est je lui avait enfin dit et qu'est-ce que je me sentais soulagée surtout quand je vis la joie apparaître dans son regard. Il reflétait le bonheur à l'état pur. Je devais avoir le même regard car il me sauta dessus et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes …

Sentir ses lèvres de nouveau sur les miennes me remplissaient de bonheur. Je me sentais à nouveau entière, comme s'il était ma moitié, mon âme sœur et c'est ce qu'il était.

Ce baiser était tendre, doux au départ. Puis il prit petit à petit plus d'ampleur. On y fit passer toute l'attente, la frustration, le désir que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. J'en avais le vertige. Nous nous reculions afin de pouvoir respirer de nouveau.

Quand son regard croisa le mien, je vis que ses yeux étaient noirs de désir tout comme devait l'être les miens.

_Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de pouvoir faire cela …._

Je ne lui répondis pas. J'essayais de me remettre du baiser que nous venions d'échanger.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains avec tant de douceur que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Son visage se rapprochait doucement du mien et je fermais les yeux en attente de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Dès qu'elles se touchèrent, je sentis mon ventre prendre feu. Il se tordait dans une douleur agréable. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela. Je me doutais de ce que c'était. Le désir à l'état brut … et seul Edward pouvait me le faire ressentir.

Il nous allongea délicatement sur le canapé et pressa son corps contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse et j'étais fier de voir que je lui faisais aussi de l'effet.

Notre baiser devenait plus fougueux, plus sauvage. Nos mains partirent à l'exploration du corps de l'autre. Je faisais parcourir les miennes de ses cheveux à ses épaules, son dos jusqu'à la limite de son jean. Je n'osais pas vraiment m'aventurer plus bas même si j'en mourrais d'envie.

Edward laissa glisser ses mains sur mes bras, mes côtes, mes hanches. Quand je les ai senti frôler le contour de ma poitrine, mon bassin se souleva instinctivement et alla se frotter contre son érection. Il se recula comme s'il venait d'être électrocuté.

_Je suis désolé_

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ?

De quoi ? Je ne comprends pas

_Je n'aurais pas du me laisser emporter de la sorte. Et je suis désolé que tu es senti mon …._

_Je … J'ai aimé que tu te laisses aller …. et concernant ton … cela ne me dérange pas … je sais au moins que je te … fait de l'effet_

Je devais être rouge pivoine à ce moment là. C'est la première fois que nous parlions d'un sujet si intime.

_Tu en doutais ?_

_Non …. enfin … peut-être un peu ..._

_Je suis encore désolé ! Putain je n'arrive pas à savoir comment agir avec toi ! Je suis le pire des petit-amis ! Je n'arrive même pas à faire comprendre à ma copine que je la désire, qu'elle est la chose la plus précieuse de ma vie et que je ne désire qu'une chose c'est de la rendre la plus heureuse possible jusqu'à la fin de nos vies !_

Il était parti dans un monologue sans remarquer que je le regardais les yeux écarquillaient. Il venait de dire que j'étais sa copine !

En faîte ça devrait être logique vu qu'il a dit qu'il m'aimait mais nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de savoir ce que cela représentait pour nous deux. Ben maintenant je le sais …

Edward est mon petit-ami ! Putain j'ai du mal à le dire et à l'assimiler ! Mais je suis heureuse. En plus, il me désire autant que je le désire.

Nous sommes tous les deux vierge. Nous voulions nous réserver pour la personne que nous jugerions digne de nous pour partager cela. Je savais que je voulais devenir une femme dans les bras d'Edward. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sentirais à l'aise pour franchir cette nouvelle étape de ma vie.

Edward dût remarqué mon absence car je sentis ses doigts relevaient mon menton. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux tant de douceur et d'amour. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'il ressentait cela pour moi.

_A quoi tu penses, mon amour ?_

S'il veut m'achever c'est le moment. Mon amour, il vient de m'appeler MON AMOUR ! Non mais il veut ma mort ou quoi ?

_A la chance que j'ai de t'avoir dans ma vie. J'ai du mal à réaliser que nous en sommes là, tout les deux. C'est juste incroyable. C'est mon rêve qui se réalise et je suis tellement heureuse et c'est grâce à toi. Seul toi peut me faire ressentir cela._

_C'est moi qui est de la chance de t'avoir. Tu m'acceptes tel que je suis. Quand je suis prêt de toi, tout le reste disparaît et il ne reste plus que nous deux. Tu es mon monde. **Tu es ma vie maintenant ! **_

_Tu es aussi ma vie désormais …_

Je savais maintenant que notre histoire allait durer, que je finirais ma vie avec lui, qu'il sera mon époux, le père de mes enfants. Je n'en avais plus aucun doute. Et je me sentais enfin libérer.

Cette révélation fit réapparaître mon désir qui s'était peu à peu calmé. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Il avait l'air surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux en se transmettant tout ce que nous ressentions pour l'autre. Je l'embrassais le plus tendrement possible. Quand je me fis plus pressante, il répondit favorablement à ce baiser. J'avais chaud. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il me serra fortement contre lui.

Quand nos intimités se rencontrèrent, je sentis mon corps s'enflammait. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Nos langues se livraient une lutte acharnait. Mes hanches commencèrent à se mouver d'elle même et sentir son érection contre mon intimité me fit gémir dans sa bouche.

Je sentais qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui même. Des grognements sortirent de sa bouche quand je me frottais plus fortement contre lui. Je décrochais mes bras, à contre cœur, de ses cheveux pour venir défaire les boutons de ma chemise. J'étais dans en train de me consumer et il n'y avait que lui pour éteindre le brasier en moi.

Quand il remarqua que je me déshabillais, il bloqua mes mains, se recula et me regarda haletant.

_Stop !_

_Pour … pourquoi ?_

_Je ne … veux pas …_

_Tu ne veux pas ?_

J'étais toujours haletante mais penser qu'il ne voulait pas de moi comme je le voulais me fit mal. Pourtant il disait qu'il me désirait. J'étais perdue.

_Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que tu me désirais ?_

_Et c'est le cas !_

_Alors pourquoi m'avoir arrêter ?_

_Je ne veux pas que notre première fois se fasse sur le canapé de mon salon. Je veux que cela soit spéciale. Tu mérites que cela soit spéciale. Je te respecte trop et je nous respecte trop pour te déflorer de cette manière. Je t'aime et je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi. Tu comprends ?_

J'étais encore sous le choc. Il était parfait. Il voulait que cela soit spéciale et c'est vrai que moi aussi je le voulais. Le désir que je ressentais pour lui m'avait fait complètement perdre la tête. Et même si je ne l'aurais pas repousser, s'il avait voulu le faire maintenant, je suis contente qu'il nous ai stoppé.

_Merci !_

_De quoi ?_

_D'être toi ! De vouloir que cela soit un événement important dans notre relation. Si tu savais comme je t'aime_

_Tout autant que moi_

Finalement, nous étions montés dans sa chambre pour être plus tranquille. J'étais sous la couette dans ses bras. Et je me sentais à ma place. Il avait retirer son tee-shirt et je pouvais admirer son torse sans discrétion. Je le caressais délicatement comme s'il était en soie.

_Que dirais-tu d'un premier rendez-vous ?_

_Pardon ?_

_Il venait de me sortir de ma contemplation et je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir compris._

_Oui veux-tu avoir ton premier rendez-vous avec moi ?_

_…._

J'étais en train de m'imaginer ce que pourrait être notre premier rendez-vous.

Où est-ce que l'on pourrait aller ? Comment il allait falloir que je m'habille ? Si je devais mettre des talons ou pas ? Oulala ! Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide d'Alice et de Rosalie, je n'y arriverais pas toutes seules. Angela aussi pourrait m'aider ?

_Bells_

Merde ! Je me suis encore laissée emporter. Va falloir que j'arrête de parler dans ma tête. Bon tu lui réponds ou pas, il attend le pauvre … Ah oui c'est vrai ! Putain je suis bonne pour l'asile !

_Euh … oui ! Bien sûr que oui !_

_Tu m'as fait peur_

_Désolé :s_

_Ce n'est rien. Alors que dirais-tu de … vendredi soir ?_

_Ce vendredi ?_

_Oui. Je viendrais te chercher vers 19h chez toi et tu pourrais … peut-être … éventuellement …. dormir chez moi non ? Il n'y aura personne …_

_Ah bon ?_

_Oui mes parents partent en weekend en amoureux à Seattle_

_Ah ok …_

Cela veut dire que nous serions seuls chez lui vendredi soir ? Je sens que j'aime cette idée ! Perverse !

_Alors qu'en dis-tu ?_

_Je serais ravi d'avoir mon premier rendez-vous avec toi, mon cœur !_

_Génial. Tu vas voir cela va être génial_

_Et tu as prévu quoi ?_

_J'avais pensé qu'on pouvait aller à Port Angeles. On se fait un cinéma puis un petit restaurant pour finir la soirée par un verre au Twilight … Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

Je me relevais légèrement pour lui administrer un tendre baiser.

_C'est ta réponse ?_

Je lui redonnais un baiser un peu plus pressant.

_Je vais prendre ça pour un « oui »_

_Tu peux …_

Nous passions le reste de la soirée ensemble. Il me raccompagna chez moi sur les coups de 21h.

Nous avions du mal à nous séparer. Nos lèvres, nos mains, nos corps refusaient de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure nous y sommes arrivés et c'est le cœur léger que je montais me coucher en rêvant de notre premier rendez-vous …

Prochain chapitre dimanche si tout va bien comme c'était mon dernier chapitre d'avance, j'espère pouvoir écrire le chapitre pour dimanche.

Bisoux.

Bellard23


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour votre soutien . **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. **

**Pas de long discours. Place à la lecture. **

**

* * *

**

J'avais passé la nuit a rêvé de mon premier rendez-vous avec Edward et cela finissait toujours de la même façon … lui et moi faisant l'amour pour la première fois.

J'avais fait des rêves érotiques toutes la nuit et je me réveillais avec une sensation de frustration qui m'était peu familière.

J'avais hâte de retrouver mon amour aujourd'hui. Nous devions nous retrouver sur le parking du lycée. Cependant, je venais de me rendre compte que nous allions montrer aux autres que nous étions en couple et je ne savais pas comment les gens allaient prendre cela. Déjà que certaines pestes comme Tanya, Jessica, Lauren et leur bande pensaient qu'il traînait avec moi par pitié, qu'allaient-elles raconter cette fois-ci ?

A prêt tout, je m'en fous. Je suis heureuse et rien ne pourra gâcher ma journée.

Je me préparais pour partir en cours. J'avais envie de faire des efforts vestimentaires aujourd'hui. J'avais la sensation que je changeais. J'avais envie d'être plus féminine, plus sexy pour lui. Je sais qu'il m'aimait telle que j'étais mais je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais être encore plus désirable qu'il ne le pensait. Tout en restant dans le décent.

Je mis un jean taille basse, un pull noir en colle V qui mettait ma poitrine en valeur avec des petites bottines noires. J'avais même mis un ensemble en dentelle noir. Tout cela était le fruit d'une de mes innombrables journées shopping avec Alice. Je rajoutais un sautoir noir pour parfaire ma tenue. Un petit coup de parfum. Je me maquillais légèrement : un peu de blush, du crayon noir sur les yeux, mascara et un peu de gloss que je glissais dans mon sac.

Quand je regardais le résultat final, je me trouvais pas mal. Je voyais une nouvelle Bella et j'aimais cette version.

Je montais dans ma Chevrolet en voulant cette fois-ci qu'elle se dépêche en petit peu plus. J'avais tellement hâte d'arriver au lycée. Quand je me garais, je vis la plus belle des visions : Edward était appuyé sur sa Volvo plus sexy que jamais. Il portait un jean foncé, un tee-shirt blanc avec une chemise grise dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'au coude **(c'est la tenue qu'il porte dans New Moon quand il débarque au lycée vous voyez ? ) **. Quand il me vit, il me fit son fameux sourire en coin, qui me fait fondre à chaque fois.

Je respirais un bon coup avant de sortir de ma voiture. Je voulais avoir l'air sexy dans ma démarche. Je fermais à clé ma Chevrolet. Quand je fis le tour de ma voiture pour le rejoindre tous les regards se portèrent sur moi. Même si je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'intérêt, cette fois-ci je m'en moquais. Seul comptait le regard d'Edward . Plus j'avançais, plus ses yeux noircissaient. J'aimais savoir que je lui faisait de l'effet.

Une fois arrivée à son hauteur, il me tira par la main pour m'emmener de l'autre côté de sa voiture, de façon à ce que l'on soit dos au lycée.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sauvagement. Je lui rendis volontiers son baiser.

Il me retourna pour que je sois contre la portière de la voiture. J'aimais quand il se laissait aller. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se retienne avec moi. J'aimais son côté passionné. Il plaqua son corps contre le mien et je pouvais sentir son désir pour moi. A cette sensation, un gémissement m'échappa ce qui lui fit raffermir sa prise sur mes hanches.

Nous ne contrôlions plus rien. J'avais des réminiscences de mes rêves de cette nuit, et rien que cela me fit mouillé d'avantage. Edward releva ma jambe droite de façon à mien pouvoir se coller à moi. Ses baisers descendirent sur mon cou.

_Edward …_

Il commençait à se frotter à moi et je ne savais plus où j'étais. Je sentais mon désir montait crescendo.

_Oh putain Bella …._

_Plus … _

J'en oubliais complètement le lycée, les gens qui pouvaient nous regarder. Seul nous et notre désir comptait.

_Bells …_

_Edward … je vais … _

Je sentais que mon orgasme allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Edward se frottait de plus en plus fort sur mon intimité et malgré la couche de vêtement que nous avions, je pouvais le sentir. Il reposa ses lèvres contre les miennes et nos langues jouèrent l'une avec l'autre.

Je sentais que j'allais jouir et je pouvais dire qu'il n'en était pas loin.

_Bells, viens …. j'ai besoin … que tu viennes_

_j'y suis … presque … plus vite …_.

Il accélérait ses mouvements. Soudain il prit l'un de mes seins en coupe et pinça mon téton ce qui me fit venir instantanément.

_Edw …._

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes pour étouffer mon gémissement. Il grogna quelques secondes plus tard dans ma bouche et je compris qu'il avait jouit lui aussi.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que nous venions de faire. Nous venions d'avoir notre premier orgasme sur le parking du lycée.

J'étais en train de reprendre mon souffle quand j'entendis Edward pouffait contre mon coup.

_Pourquoi tu rigoles ?_

_Je voulais simplement te dire « bonjour » par un baiser et à la place je te fais jouir … _

_Dans ce cas dit moi « bonjour » tous les jours comme cela !_

_J'en serais capable _

Imaginer tous mes matins, avoir un orgasme en guise de bonjour, fit réapparaître mon désir. Je le regardais de façon à lui faire comprendre ma pensée.

_Ma chérie, si tu continues à me regarder de cette manière, nous n'arriverons jamais en cours …_

_Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas mon but ? Qui te dis que je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée à être dans tes bras et à ce qu'on se fasse du bien comme on vient de le faire ? _

_Oh putain où est passé l'ancienne Bella ? _

_Elle a décidé d'être vraiment « elle » depuis qu'elle sort enfin avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle a envie de lui montrer qu'elle peut être désirée, sexy, audacieuse, provocante. C'est son nouveau compagnon qui lui donne envie d'être comme cela … _

_Même si j'aime voire j'adore la nouvelle Bella, j'aime aussi l'ancienne Bells. Je ne veux pas que tu changes pour moi. Je t'aime comme tu es, mon amour. __J'aime quand tu es timide, réservée c'est ce qui m'a séduit. Tu es humble, sans prétention, naturelle et j'aime ça chez toi! Cependant, te voir aussi sexy, provocante, qui ose enfin dire ce qu'elle pense vraiment sans avoir peur de choquer les personnes qui sont autour d'elle m'attire aussi. __Tu sais, mon cœur, rien ne t'empêche de combiner ces deux parties de toi car c'est ce que c'est. Ton côté pétillant, désirable commence à ressortir parce que tu l'acceptes enfin alors laisse le s'exprimer._

_Il ne ressort que parce que c'est toi. C'est grâce à toi que je peux enfin être vraiment moi. Pas que je n'étais pas moi-même durant tout ce temps mais je ne pouvais me permettre certaines paroles ne sachant pas ce que tu ressentais pour moi … _

_Ben maintenant que tu le sais, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu ressens que se soit le truc le plus ridicule comme le truc le plus hot. Ne soit pas gêner de tes désirs, tes pulsions tout ce qui concerne l'aspect physique de notre couple n'est pas un sujet tabou ok ? S'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, qui te perturbe je veux que tu me le dises. S'il y a quelque chose que tu désires, que tu as envie, pareil, parle-moi s'en, de n'importe quelle manière d'accord ? _

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux attendris par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il était tout ce que je désirais, tout ce dont j'avais envie et je savais que désormais je pourrais complètement me confier à lui sur n'importe quel sujet et je voulais tester jusqu'où je pouvais aller …

_Ok ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime_

_Je t'aime aussi, mon trésor_

_Donc je peux te dire tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête ? _

_Tout ce que tu désires !_

_Vraiment tout ? _

_Tout !_

_Ok _

Je me rapprochais de lui, me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_« Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie, là, maintenant …. ? J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses comme tu viens de le faire, que tes mains caressent mon corps qui est en manque du tien. Je veux sentir ton corps contre le mien sans entrave. Je veux pouvoir l'admirer, le caressais comme je le désire depuis tellement de temps. Je veux que tu me touches, que tu me donnes du plaisir tout comme je veux t'en donner … Voilà ce que je veux maintenant … »_

J'avais essayer d'avoir une voix sexy pour lui dire tout cela. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate mais j'étais fière de moi d'avoir réussie à être aller jusqu'au bout. Le fait d'avoir parler de ce que je désirais avait fait de nouveau remonter mon désir pour lui.

Pendant mon discours, mon ventre s'était contracté à chaque parole, à chaque respiration d'Edward qui commençait à être haletant, à chacun de ses grognements. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre la chamade et je me rendis compte que le mien jouait la même mélodie.

Sans que je ne comprenne quoi que se soit, Edward m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je pouvais aussi sentir que son désir était revenu. Et j'aimais savoir que c'était grâce à moi !

Il relâcha brusquement mes lèvres. Nos respirations étaient erratiques. Il posa son front contre le mien pour essayer de se calmer.

_Bella, Bella, tu veux ma mort où quoi ?_

_Oh non surement pas !_

_Alors ne me dis pas ce genre de chose quand je sais que je ne pourrais t'avoir rien que pour moi qu'à la fin de cette journée qui risque d'être une torture_

Je pris la voix la plus enfantine que je pus pour lui répondre …

_Mais je croyais que je pouvais désormais dire tout ce que je désire, tout ce que je souhaite ?_

_Tu le peux, crois-moi tu le peux. Et crois-moi aussi que je désire la même chose et que je ferais dans un futur proche, TRES proche, tout ce que tu souhaites. Je t'en donne ma parole !_

Il avait prit un air tellement sérieux que j'étais convaincu de la véracité de ses paroles. Un frisson parcourût ma colonne vertébrale en imaginant tout ce que nous allions accomplir. Cette journée allait être une vraie torture. Être si près de lui et ne rien pouvoir faire.

Vivement la fin des cours, moi je vous le dis …

* * *

**Rendez-vous normalement mercredi. Je ne vous garantis pas que le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi (je vais tout faire pour) comme je travaille la journée, je n'ai que le soir pour écrire et avec la fatigue c'est un peu difficile. **

**Il va falloir encore attendre pour leur premier rendez-vous !**

**Bisoux**

**Bellard23 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire se chapitre pour mercredi. **

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews que je reçois. J'ai déjà quelques fidèles lectrices qui me laissent un petit commentaire à chaque chapitre. Je leur dit « merci » de votre soutien. (je pense qu'elles se reconnaîtrons !)**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

La journée avait été horrible. Je vous assure !

Comment contrôler son désir quand on a pour petit-ami un Dieu grec ? Si quelqu'un à la réponse, je voudrais bien la connaître.

Après notre « bonjour », nous sommes allés à notre cours de littérature. Je peux vous garantir que parler d'amour, de passion, de désir pendant 2 heures est légèrement perturbant surtout quand on ressent tous ses sentiments.

Jusqu'à midi, Edward et moi, n'avons pas cesser de nous chercher. C'est comme si, nous essayions de rattraper le temps perdu, et croyais moi que cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde …

A chaque fois que nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, nos mains partaient à l'exploration du corps de l'autre. C'était comme si, nos corps étaient aimantés l'un par l'autre. Heureusement, qu'à tous les cours où nous sommes ensemble, nous étions assis au fond de la classe. Cela était beaucoup plus pratique pour nos « attouchements ».

On avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

A la pause de midi, nous devions rejoindre les autres pour manger comme d'habitude, cependant aujourd'hui était l'exception à la règle. Dès que nous somme sortis du cours d'histoire, nous nous sommes regardés et nos regards ont parlé pour nous. Edward m'a pris la main et m'a attiré sur le parking du lycée.

Nous n'avions qu'une envie c'était d'être seul.

Nous montions dans la voiture sans un mot et c'est sans un mot qu'il m'attira sur ses jambes. Je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui et cette position ne me gênait aucunement. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres pour nous entrainer dans un baiser passionné.

J'avais la tête qui tournait tellement notre baiser m'enivrait mais je ne voulais stopper cette échange pour rien au monde. Cependant, il en décida autrement …

_Putain comme j'avais envie de t'embrasser ! Ça m'a manqué, tu m'as manqué_

_J'en avais envie aussi et tu m'as manqué aussi mon chéri. _

Même si nous avions passé la matinée ensemble, cela n'était pas suffisant. Ses baisers, ses mains, ses caresses, ses mots doux m'avaient manqué. Il m'avait manqué.

Nous ne pouvions être totalement « nous » dans l'enceinte du lycée. Nous ne voulions nous donner en spectacle même si des fois je l'avoue, montrer que j'appartiens à Edward ne me dérangerait absolument pas.

Nos reprîmes notre baiser avec autant de fougue que le premier. J'assumais de plus en plus mon désir pour lui. J'aimais lui montrer qu'il me faisait de l'effet tout comme j'aimais savoir que je lui en faisais. D'ailleurs je pouvais parfaitement le sentir vu la position dans laquelle j'étais.

Inconsciemment mon bassin se mit à se frotter contre le sien. Un grognement résonna dans l'habitacle de la voiture. L'entendre grogner m'excitait davantage. Mes mouvements se firent plus pressant. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le sentir.

_Bella … Calme-toi … stp …_

_Hum … _

Je ne pouvais pas accomplir ce qu'il me demandait, je n'en avais, tout simplement pas envie.

Mes mains partirent vers sa chemise et c'est sans réfléchir que je commençais à lui défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Ses mains remontèrent dans mon dos avant de se poser délicatement sur l'arrondi de mes seins. Sentir ses mains sur moi me fit gémir et mon bassin se pressa plus fortement sur son sexe.

_Oh putain …_

_Edward … _

Je sentais mon désir pointait le bout de son nez. Je sentis le contrôle de mon amour se brisait quand je posais l'une de mes mains sur sa virilité, enfin c'est ce que je croyais …

_Non !_

Il m'avait répondu si sèchement que je me paralysais instinctivement. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction.

_Mais … _

_Non … on ne peux pas … _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Je … _

J'étais blessée, en colère, je me sentais rejetée. Il venait une fois de plus de m'humilier. Il venait encore de me repousser. C'est plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je commençais à me dégager quand il m'attrapa par le poignet …

_Bells … Attend, laisse moi t'expliquer …_

_Non ! Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de tes explications ! Tu viens une fois de plus de m'humilier et de la pire des manières. _

_Je …. _

_Lâche moi ! Je ne veux pas te voir, ni t'entendre pour l'instant ! Je veux juste sortir !_

Je me séparais de lui avec détermination. Je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre ses explications. J'avais honte et je devais l'avouer que mon égo en avait pris un coup. Mine de rien, j'étais quelqu'un de fière et par moment c'était plus un défaut qu'une qualité.

Une fois sortie de la voiture, je me dirigeais vers ma salle de classe. Je n'avais cours que dans 10 minutes mais cela me serait suffisant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sauf qu'au moment où je commençais mes réflexions, j'aperçus Edward arrivait. J'avais oublié que nous étions ensemble en biologie et à la même paillasse.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle, j'allais me diriger vers ma place quand finalement j'allais me placer à côté d'Angela qui partageait aussi ce cours.

Je savais que je fuyais mais c'est comme cela que je fonctionnais. J'avais besoin de prendre de la distance, du recul pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à ce qui me perturbait. Et quand cela concernait Edward, être à côté de lui, sentir sa présence près de moi, m'empêchais de cogiter comme je le souhaitais.

Je passais toute mon heure à essayer de comprendre, à me repasser toute la scène dans ma tête. Et je ne voyais toujours pas ce que j'avais fait de mal.

A ce moment-là, je me rappelais mercredi après-midi et notre séance « découverte » sur son canapé. Nous nous étions retrouvés dans la même position que dans sa voiture. J'adorais cette position. J'avais commencé à me déshabiller quand il m'avait stoppé comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure.

Dans sa voiture, je n'avais pas tenter de me dévêtir mais j'avais osé poser ma mains sur sa virilité, chose que je n'avais jamais faite auparavant mais qui m'avait paru si naturel sur le moment …

Tout à coup, je me rappelais les paroles qu'il m'avait exprimé mercredi : « _Je ne veux pas que notre première fois se fasse sur le canapé de mon salon. Je veux que cela soit spéciale. Tu mérites que cela soit spéciale. Je te respecte trop et je nous respecte trop pour te déflorer de cette manière. Je t'aime et je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi. Tu comprends ? »_

J'ai compris ! Ce midi nous nous étions retrouvés dans la même situation que mercredi chez lui. Nous nous étions laissé emporter par le désir et j'avais senti qu'il perdait petit à petit de son contrôle jusqu'à ce que je le touche. Il ne m'a repoussé que parce qu'il me respecte et qu'il m'aime.

Je venais de comprendre. Cependant, je me souviens de notre « bonjour » de ce matin et cela n'avait rien de chaste. Alors en quoi ce midi était différent de ce matin ?

C'est la cloche qui me sortit de mes pensées. Le cour venait de se finir et j'avais passé sa totalité à réfléchir. Ben bravo ! Heureusement que j'étais pas trop nul en biologie.

Je remarquais que tout le monde était sortit de classe y compris Edward. Je savais qu'il devait m'en vouloir d'être parti comme cela surtout que l'on c'était dit ce matin que dès que quelque chose clochait et nous perturbait, nous devions en parler de suite au lieu de fuir, ce que j'avais fait …

Je rangeais mes affaires et me préparais mentalement à rentrer chez moi. Je n'en avais pas du tout envie surtout que nous avions prévu d'aller chez lui pour être seul tout les deux. Mais après ce midi, je doutais qu'il veuille me voir.

Quand je sortis de la salle de classe, je vis mon amour appuyait sur les casiers d'en face à m'attendre. Enfin je l'espérais …

Je ne réfléchis plus du tout à ce moment là et courus me jeter dans ses bras. Il parût d'abord surpris avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Le sentir contre moi fit battre mon cœur. Il m'avait manqué.

_Tu m'as manqué_

Nous venions de parler en même temps et cela nous fit rire. Je me reculais légèrement pour le regarder.

_Je suis désolé pour à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas du partir comme je l'ai fait._

_Bells … _

_Non laisse moi finir. Nous nous étions promis de ne plus fuir et de se parler quand quelque chose nous déplaisait, ce que je n'ai pas fait. Mais je me sentais rejetée, humiliée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me repoussais une fois de plus. Puis j'y ai réfléchi en cours. Et j'ai compris. Je me suis souvenue des paroles de hier dans ton salon. J'aurais du comprendre que tu me repoussais seulement parce que tu me respectes et que tu m'aimes. Tu veux que cela soit mémorable et pas fait à la va-vite dans ta voiture. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que ce matin nous nous sommes laissés aller et que tu ne m'as pas repoussé alors en quoi ce midi était-il différent de ce matin ? _

J'avais dit cela d'une traite. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que j'avais ressenti.

_Je te demande pardon pour ce midi, je ne voulais en rien te blesser ou t'humilier. Mais je sentais mon contrôle diminuer de plus en plus. J'avais envie de toi, VRAIMENT envie de toi. Et même si je suis aussi novice que toi concernant la sexualité, je n'aurais pas hésiter à te prendre dans ma voiture. Quand tu m'as touché, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre la tête. Alors je t'ai stoppé. J'aurais peut-être dut le faire moins brutalement … Je t'aime et je veux que cela soit parfait. _

_Je comprends mais pourquoi ce matin tu ne m'as pas arrêté aussi ? _

_Bells, je ne suis qu'un homme. Je ne peux pas tout le temps réfréner le désir que j'éprouve pour toi. Ce matin, quand je t'ai vu arriver, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Tu étais si sexy, si désirable que j'en ai perdu la tête. Ce midi, tu m'as touché et si tu avais continué à me prodiguer cette caresse que j'ai tant de fois rêvé que tu me procures, j'aurai laissé mon désir prendre le contrôle sur ma raison. _

Je devais être rouge pivoine à la fin de son discours. Je n'avais pas pensé que ça devait aussi être difficile pour lui de contenir son désir. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi.

_Je peux te proposer quelque chose ?_

Je venais de chuchoter cette phrase. L'idée m'était apparut à la fin de ses paroles. Je ne sais pas s'il accepterait mais je pensais que c'était une bonne idée.

_Vas-y …_

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer ..

_Je pense que l'on devrait apprendre à se découvrir physiquement. Cela nous éviterait tout ses dérapages et ses prises de becs qui m'insupporte. En faite, j'ai envie de découvrir tout de toi, j'ai envie de voir l'intégralité de ton corps comme cela je ne serais pas intimidée quand nous passerons à l'acte … Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

Edward avait une expression particulière sur le visage que je n'arrivais pas à décrire …

_Viens …._

* * *

**Et voilà ! Encore une fin comme je l'ai aime ! **

**Prochain chapitre dimanche 6 mars (peut-être avant je ne sais pas). Je pense que je ne publierais plus que le dimanche dorénavant. **

**Laissez moi une trace de votre passage =)**

**Bisoux**

**Bellard23**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. **

**Celui là est spécial vu que ce n'est qu'un lemon. ^^ **

**Dites moi ce que vous en penser comme cela je pourrait m'améliorer pour que leur première fois soit parfaite comme « ils » le désirent si fortement. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**

* * *

**

Il me prit la main et me dirigea vers la Volvo. Sans un mot, nous montions dans celle-ci.

Une certaine tension régnait entre nous. C'était intense, électrique. Seul nos respirations résonnaient dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Je ne savais pas où est-ce qu'il nous amenait. Il ne m'avait toujours pas répondu. J'ignorais s'il approuvait mon idée.

Quand je me reconnectais à la réalité, je remarquais que nous roulions extrêmement vite. Edward avait l'air tendu, ses mains serraient son volant tellement fort que j'avais peur qu'il se fasse mal.

Je remarquais que nous prenions le chemin pour aller à la villa. J'étais d'une part contente de pouvoir passer du temps seule avec lui, d'autre part j'étais un peu inquiète vu que nous n'avions échangé aucun mot depuis le lycée.

Edward se gara brusquement dans son garage. Quand il coupa le moteur, il me regarda avec des yeux noirs comme l'onyx. Son regard était profond, paralysant. Je n'osais faire ou dire quelque chose. Il rompit notre connexion en sortant de la voiture. Il en fit le tour pour venir ouvrir ma portière.

Quand sa main entra en contact avec la mienne, il me plaqua contre la voiture et se jeta avidement sur mes lèvres. Son baiser était presque violent et j'y répondis avec plaisir.

Sa langue força le barrage de mes dents pour mener une bataille intense avec la mienne. Je gémis à la sensation de nos langues avides l'une de l'autre.

Au son de mon gémissement, Edward renforça son emprise sur moi. Je sentis ses mains se posaient sur mes fesses. Il commença à les presser fermement. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je rapprochais instinctivement mon bassin du sien. Comprenant ce que je voulais, il prit mes fesses en coupe et j'accrochais automatiquement mes jambes à ses hanches.

Ses lèvres descendirent vers mon oreille, ma clavicule, au sommet de ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer tellement ce que je ressentais été intense.

_Edward …_

J'avais susurré son prénom. Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je pouvais y lire du désir et une certaine appréhension que je ne comprenais pas.

Il se mit à bouger en direction de la maison. Toujours son regard ancrait dans le mien.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'entrée, alors que j'étais toujours accrochée à lui.

Lorsqu'il l'a fermé, il me plaqua contre celle-ci. Un cri de surprise sortit de ma bouche.

Ses lèvres se ré-approprièrent les miennes. Je pouvais sentir son désir contre mon intimité et mes hanches se mirent à bouger d'elle-même. Un grognement retentit dans le silence de la pièce. J'aimais lorsqu'il faisait cela.

_Bells …_

Je pouvais entendre le désir dans sa voix. Sa respiration était aussi haletante que la mienne.

Il prit la direction de sa chambre tout en parsemant mon visage, mon cou de baisers langoureux. Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec ma peau, une plainte de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Une fois dans sa chambre, tout s'accéléra.

Edward me plaqua contre la porte de cette dernière. Il doit avoir un fétichisme pour les portes. Nos mouvements furent plus désespérés, plus pressant. Il me retira mon pull tout comme je lui déboutonnais sa chemise.

Je pouvais voir son torse musclé se soulevait au rythme frénétique de sa respiration tout comme il pouvait apercevoir ma poitrine faire la même chose. Même nos respirations étaient en accord.

Il me regarda dans les yeux si intensément que mon cœur s'accéléra. J'arrivais à lire dans son regard. C'est comme s'il me posait une question, comme s'il attendait une confirmation de ma part.

Je savais qu'il ne ferait rien contre ma volonté. Il me faisait passer en premier. Il faisait passer mes désirs avant les siens et je l'en aimais davantage.

Je posais mes lèvres délicatement contre les siennes pour lui signifiait mon consentement. Comprenant ma réponse, il nous dirigea vers son lit et m'y déposa comme si j'étais quelque chose de précieux.

Inconsciemment la passion avait laissé place à la tendresse et la douceur. Nos souffles avaient repris un rythme quasi normale.

J'avais envie de le sentir contre moi. Je me relevais lentement et m'assis en face de lui. Tout en le regardant, je passais mes mains derrières mon dos afin de détacher mon soutien-gorge. Je ne savais pas se qu'il me prenait. J'avais envie de découvertes, de nouvelles sensations.

Une fois mon carcan enlevait, que je jetais je ne sais où dans sa chambre, la respiration d'Edward se fit haletante. Son regard était bloqué sur ma poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration.

J'attendais.

J'attendais qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il n'avait pas bougé comme s'il était paralysé. Je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas été trop loin ….

J'allais intervenir quand je vis sa main se poser sur l'un de mes seins. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je baissais mon regard afin de voir se qu'il faisait. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa main commença à effectuer de légères caresses. Je sentais mon téton durcir sous ses dernières.

Je me sentais à l'aise. Je savais que ce que nous faisions n'était pas mal. C'était naturel. Nous étions deux adolescents complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre qui apprennaient à découvrir le corps de son partenaire.

Ma respiration se bloqua quand je sentis la bouche de mon amour se refermer sur mon sein. Un gémissement m'échappa à ce moment-là …

_Edward …_

Sa bouche se fit plus pressante. Pendant qu'il mordillait, torturait mon téton, il caressait l'autre qui réclamé lui aussi de l'attention.

Sous les effets de ses caresses, je me recouchais dans le lit afin de mieux profiter de ce qu'il me faisait. Sentir le torse nu, les caresses, les baisers d'Edward sur ma peau nu fit grimper mon désir pour lui. Je voulais que lui aussi ressente ce que je ressentais .

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à atteindre le sexe de mon partenaire. A mon contact, il laissa échapper un grognement qui me fit comprendre que mon touché ne lui était pas insensible.

Je commençais à effectuer de léger va et vient. Cependant, le tissus de son jean ne m'aidait guère à faire ce que je voulais. J'entrepris donc de lui ôter.

Quand il compris ce que je voulais faire, il arrêta ses caresses et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je savais quand lui enlevant son jean nous allions passer une nouvelle étape de notre relation.

Certains pourraient dire que nous allions trop vite alors que cela ne fait qu'une journée que nous sommes en couple. Mais nous avons perdu tellement de temps à se dévoiler notre amour que je ne veux pas en perdre d'avantage. Je l'aime, il m'aime alors quoi de plus naturel que de se le montrer physiquement non ?

Revenant à la réalité, je remarquais qu'Edward avait lui aussi sa main sur le bouton de mon jean. Nous voulions exactement la même chose. Je savais que nous n'allions pas faire l'amour cet après-midi mais nous voulions nous explorer pour être plus à l'aise lors de notre première fois. Je venais de comprendre qu'il était en train d'accepter l'idée que je lui avais proposé devant le lycée.

En faîte, il m'avait donné sa réponse dès que nous étions montés dans sa voiture. Je pense être un peu longue à la détente par moment non ?

Me reconnectant une fois de plus au moment présent, je lui embrassais tendrement les lèvres pour lui donner mon accord.

Et c'est en même temps que nous nous enlevions les derniers vêtements qu'ils nous restaient. J'étais en string devant lui tout comme il était en boxeur, où je pouvais largement voir à quel point son sexe était impressionnant et je n'en étais nullement gênée.

Ses lèvres reprirent possession des miennes. Au départ tendre, notre baiser s'enflamma rapidement. Nous ne pouvions plus contenir le désir que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre.

Edward glissa l'une de ses mains jusqu'à mon intimité. Sentir ses doigts caressaient mes lèvres intimes me fit me cambrer pour plus de contact. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un touchait cette zone de mon corps et je fus heureuse qu'Edward soit le premier mais surtout le dernier.

Un cri sortit de ma bouche quand je sentis un doigt pénétrait mon intimité.

Il effectua des va et vient qui me fit perdre la tête. Mon orgasme se construisait à une vitesse hallucinante.

_Edward … plus vite … _

Il accéléra ses mouvements après ma supplique. J'allais perdre la tête. Je n'en pouvais plus.

_oh putain …._

Je sentais que j'étais au bord du gouffre.

_je vais … Edward …. je …._

_vas-y jouis mon amour … jouis pour moi …. _

Rien que d'entendre ses paroles, mon intimité se contracta intensément sur ses doigts et me fit atteindre les étoiles.

_Oh putain ... EDDWWARRDDD ... _

Ma respiration était désordonnée. J'avais chaud. Et malgré mon orgasme, j'en voulais encore.

Edward s'allongea à côté de moi. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur mon corps qui tentait de se calmer après cette vague de plaisir.

_ça va ?_

…_. _

_Bells ? _

_Oui oui ça va … J'essaye de reprendre une respiration normale. _

_Tu … Tu as aimé ? _

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour le regarder et pu voir de légers rougissements. Comment pouvait-il me demander si j'avais aimé ? Il venait de me donner un magnifique orgasme et il se posait la question de savoir si j'avais aimé ?

_tu me poses vraiment la question ?_

_Euh … on dirait …. _

Prise par un soudain élan de passion, je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Sentir son intimité si proche du mien me fit gémir involontairement.

_Bells …_

Sa voix était rauque et je savais que son désir était toujours présent. Je pouvais le sentir.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser le plus tendrement que je le pouvais.

_Bien sur que j'ai aimé … Je pensais l'avoir montrer non ?_

_Oui …. Si tu savais comme tu es belle quand le plaisir s'installe sur ton visage._

Je sentais mon visage se réchauffer sous sa remarque.

_J'aimerais aussi voir apparaître le plaisir sur ton visage mon amour …_

_Bells …. Je … _

_Tu viens de me donner un merveilleux orgasme. J'ai envie de te rendre_ _l'appareil … _

_Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je voulais que tu me fasses la même chose. Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie … _

_J'en aussi envie. Tu as touché l'endroit le plus intime chez moi, j'ai envie de faire la même chose. Je veux découvrir tout de toi et de ton corps. _

…_. _

_Alors s'il te plaît laisse moi te faire plaisir ok ?_

Je voyais la raison et le désir se battre en lui. Je voulais qu'il se laisse aller. Je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais lui faire plaisir comme il avait fait avec moi.

J'embrassais ses lèvres, sa joue, son cou. Ma langue sortit lorsque j'atteignis ses tétons. Je les léchais comme il avait fait avec les miens. Je sentais son souffle s'accélérer.

Je glissais petit à petit jusqu'à la lisière de son boxer. Je sentais ses abdominaux se contractaient.

Prise par une envie soudaine, je pris les bords de son boxer et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes pour lui retirer. Cependant c'était sans compter sur Edward.

_Bells … non …._

_laisse moi faire s'il te plaît … _

Je savais qu'il n'avait plus la force de me stopper. Comme il me l'avait dit, il n'était qu'un homme après tout et je savais que ses limites étaient dépassés depuis longtemps.

Lorsque son boxer fut enlevé, je me retrouvais fasse à son érection. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle était énorme. Je savais qu'il était bien bâti pour l'avoir vu en maillot de bain mais là de le voir nu devant moi …

Je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais qu'il soit à moi et à personne d'autre. Il était magnifique dans son plus simple appareil. Un vrai Dieu grec ! MON Dieu grec !

Ma main se posa délicatement sur son sexe et imprima de légers mouvements ne sachant pas très bien comment m'y prendre.

_Edward … Montre moi comment te faire plaisir … s'il te plaît … je ne sais pas …_

_Calme toi mon ange … je vais t'aider …_

J'étais gênée de lui demander de m'aider sachant que lui n'avait pas eu besoin de mon aide.

Il me montra comment faire et au bout d'un moment il me laissa continuer toute seule. J'aimais ce que j'étais en train de faire et lui aussi vu les nombreux grognements qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

J'accélérais mes mouvements pour voir sa réaction et cela ne se fit pas attendre …

_Oh putain Bells …_

J'étais contente de lui faire plaisir.

_C'est trop bon … Continu …_

_Je n'avais pas l'attention de m'arrêter mon chérie … _

J'avais pris inconsciemment une voix sensuelle. Plus je regardais son sexe faire des va et vient dans mes mains, plus l'envie de le gouter se fit pressante.

Je n'avais jamais songer un seul instant à lui prodiguer cette caresse mais j'en avais de plus en plus envie. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir si je lui faisais une fellation.

Je regardais son visage et vit que ses yeux étaient fermés. J'en profitais donc pour me pencher sur son sexe et sortir lentement ma langue. Quand celle-ci rencontra son gland un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge.

Edward ouvrit les yeux en un éclair et se pencha pour me regarder. Son regard m'indiquait qu'il voulait vérifier s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Avant qu'il ne proteste, je pris son sexe dans ma bouche et effectuais des mouvements comme ma main l'avait fait précédemment.

Mon désir de lui faire du bien était à son apogée.

Son sexe avait bon goût. Cela ne me déplaisait absolument pas. Au contraire, je sentais mon intimité se contracter à chaque mouvements que j'entreprenais.

_Bells … oh putain …_

_hum … _

_Seigneur … j'en peux plus …_

Le voir aussi dépendant de ma caresse me fit me sentir puissante, sexy et j'aimais ressentir ses émotions là.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas loin d'atteindre son paroxysme. Je sentais son sexe tressauter dans ma bouche et se gonfler de plus en plus.

_Bells … je vais … arrête …_

_Hum … _

Je ne voulais pas arrêter. Je voulais savoir quel goût il avait. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue accroc à son sexe. Mes succions se firent beaucoup plus intense afin de le faire jouir dans mon bouche.

_Putain Bella … je … je vais …._

J'allais de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule dans ma bouche.

_Oh merde … BEEELLLLAAAA ….._

J'avais senti ses mains tentaient de me relever mais je ne sais comment j'y avais résister et je ne regrettais cela pour rien au monde. Sa semence avait un goût divin.

Il m'attira à lui pour échanger un baiser passionné. Ma salive s'était mélangé au goût de sa semence. Ajouté à cela, sa propre salive, se baiser était fantastique. Je gémis à la sensation.

_Putain c'était … waouh …_

_tant que ça ? _

_Si tu savais ce que tu m'as fait ressentir, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre la tête. J'étais à deux doigts de te prendre là, maintenant … _

_Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?_

_Parce que comme je te l'ai dit, je veux que cela soit parfait pour toi … _

_Je sais …_

Je voyais à quel point notre première fois était importante pour lui.

Plus que pour moi.

J'avais aussi envie que cela soit parfait mais pour moi du moment que c'est avec LUI, que c'est à LUI que je donne mon corps pour la première fois cela sera parfait qu'importe les circonstances.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Next chapitre : le débit de leur premier rendez-vous. **

**Bisoux à dimanche prochain. **

**Bellard23. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos alerte story et favory autor. Ça me touche de voir que ma fanfiction est lu et apprécié.**

**Même si je n'ai pas énormément de reviews, je suis contente d'avoir de fidèles lectrices, qui je sais attendent, chaque dimanche avec impatience (enfin je l'espère lol)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et rendez-vous en bas.**

* * *

Vendredi matin … Depuis que je me suis levée, je suis en mode hystérique. Ce soir, je vais avoir mon premier rendez-vous avec l'homme de ma vie.

J'avais envie que se soit parfait tout comme notre relation l'ai. Même s'il y a des disputes, des malentendus, notre relation est excellente.

Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je pouvais vivre cela. Personne, aucun autre homme ne pourra me combler comme lui le fait.

Il est mon alter ego, mon double et je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui.

La journée au lycée avait été insoutenable. J'avais l'impression que les minutes, les heures étaient interminables.

Edward était aussi impatient que moi. Je le voyais dans son regard. Nous étions dans notre bulle.

J'écoutais à peine les cours ou les conversations de nos amis.

Quand 17h sonna, je me levais précipitamment de ma chaise et courut rejoindre les filles sur le parking du lycée. Elle devait venir m'aider à me préparer.

Arrivée à ma voiture, je vis Edward appuyé contre celle-ci. Quand il me vit, un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage. Je me jetais dans sa bras sans honte.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent instinctivement. Ce qu'elles m'avaient manqué.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward se détacha de moi.

_Tu m'as manqué ma chérie_

_Toi aussi mon cœur_

_Alors prête pour ce soir ?_

_Plus que jamais_

_Les filles viennent t'aider, c'est ça ?_

_Oui. On dirait qu'elles sont aussi impatiente que moi de ce rendez-vous_

Il éclata de rire. C'est vrai que les filles étaient aussi excitées que moi pour ce soir.

_Je viens te chercher à 19h30 ok ?_

_Je serais là_

_Je l'espère_

_Toute ma vie je serais prêt de toi mon cœur_

_Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais mon trésor_

_A ce soir, je t'aime_

_Je t'aime aussi mon ange_

Après un dernier baiser, je montais dans ma voiture avec les filles. Rosalie, Alice et Angela était incontrôlable.

J'avais eu droit à la totale : douche, shampoing, manucure, pédicure, soin du visage, soin du corps, masque, brushing, maquillage et habillage.

Nous avions passé plus de 2h à me préparer.

Quand je vis le résultat final, j'en restée bouche-bée.

Je portais une robe noir dos nu qui m'arrivait au genou. Elle épousait parfaitement les courbes de mon corps sans être vulgaire. Elle était légèrement fendue sur le côté droit. Je ne portais pas de soutien de gorge. J'avais peur de n'être pas à l'aise mais finalement je m'y habituais.

Alice m'avait convaincue de mettre des escarpins. J'avais protesté au début. Je voulais être stable sur mes jambes étant une catastrophe ambulante.

Finalement, quand je vis la taille du talon, j'étais rassurée. Ce n'était pas si haut que je le pensais. Je marchais parfaitement avec.

Mes cheveux, légèrement bouclées, étaient maintenus par de petites pinces qui me faisait une coupe sophistiquée.

Rosalie m'avait fait un léger maquillage me soutenant que je n'avais pas besoin d'une tonne d'artifice sur mon visage. Un peu de blush, de crayon noir sous mes yeux, du mascara et une légère touche de gloss.

Je me sentais belle, séduisante et j'espérais que cela plairait à Edward.

Nous étions sur mon lit en train de parler. Les filles me donnaient des conseils pour cette soirée. Je ne leur avais pas parlé du fait que je comptais, enfin que nous comptions passer à l'acte ce soir. Je voulais garder cela pour moi. C'était notre petit secret.

Quand la porte d'entrée sonna, je fis un bond sur le lit. Je me tournais pour regarder qu'il était effectivement 19h30. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé.

La tension commença à monter en moi.

Je courrais presque dans les escaliers pour aller accueillir mon amour.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, mon souffle se coupa.

Edward portait un pantalon noir de smoking avec une chemise blanche, dont les 2 premiers boutons étaient ouverts, qui lui moulait son corps de rêve. Une veste noir complétait sa tenue.**(PS: c'est ce que porte Edward dans Twilight lors du bal de promo !)** Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi en bataille. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'une couverture de magazine.

Une bouffée de désir s'empara de moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me jeter sur lui.

Tout chez mon homme était un appel à la luxure : ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son corps même ses mains, qui je le savais, me faisaient plonger dans les méandres du plaisir.

Quand nos regards se croisèrent, je pouvais voir que ma tenue ne le laissait pas non plus indifférent. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. Tout en me regardant, il se lécha la langue comme s'il était un prédateur et que j'étais sa proie.

Je voulais absolument gouter ses lèvres tentatrices, fondre ma langue dans sa bouche, sentir ses mains sur mon corps …

Son regard m'indiquait qu'il pensait exactement la même chose. Si je m'écoutais, nous irions directement chez lui. Mais je devais contrôler mes pulsions. Nous avions tout notre temps …

Me reconnectant à la réalité, je remarquais qu'Edward était toujours sur le perron de mon entrée.

_Je t'en prie entre_

_Tu es magnifique mon amour_

_Tu n'es pas mal non plus_

Quand il me prit dans ses bras, je ne pouvais plus résister. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Il répondit favorablement à mon baiser.

Nous pouvions sentir la frustration dans ce baiser alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Quand sa langue caressa la mienne, un gémissement résonna dans la pièce.

Edward resserra sa prise sur moi et fis courir ses mains dans mon dos. Soudainement, il se recula et son regard sur moi me surpris. C'était un mélange d'étonnement, d'incrédulité mais aussi de désir. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il nous avait arrêter …

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Tu … Tu n'as pas de soutien-gorge ?_

Sa voix était rauque. On pouvait y entendre du désir. Son regard descendit sur ma poitrine. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide.

La mienne commençait également à s'accélérer. Ma voix me parut si faible quand je lui répondit …

_Non …._

_…_

_Est-ce que cela te dérange ?_

_…._

_Edward ?_

Il avait toujours son regard posait sur mes seins. Sa main droite repartit à l'assaut de mon dos. Il le caressa délicatement. Mon cœur se stoppa quand je sentis sa main passer sur le côté de mon sein.

Nous étions dans notre bulle. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Lorsqu'il glissa sa paume sur mon sein pour le caresser, ma respiration se bloqua. Il releva son regard sur moi et ce que j'y vis me fit mouiller d'avantage.

Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je touche mon mur. Son corps se pressa contre le mien. Ma main remonta sur son bras, son torse avant d'aller agripper ses cheveux. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

J'avais chaud, très chaud.

Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur mon oreille.

_Si tu savais ce que tu me fais ressentir, ma belle. Je n'arrive pas à garder mes mains loin de toi. J'ai besoin de te toucher, d'être près de toi, de ton corps. Tu es ma chanteuse, ma tentatrice. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire ce soir pour me contrôler. Tu es en bien trop séduisante dans cette robe. Tu es ma déesse. Si tu savais comme je te désire. Mais surtout si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je t'aime à en mourir, mon ange_

Son discours m'avait excité tout comme il m'avait ému. Ne me retenant plus, je me jetais sauvagement sur ses lèvres. Nous n'étions plus que passion, désir. Edward pressa plus fortement mon sein ce qui me fit gémir. Ma main glissa jusqu'à son entre-jambe que je me mis à caresser. Ses lèvres se fit plus pressante sur ma bouche. Je commençais à me frotter à lui. J'avais un besoin viscérale de sentir son corps contre le mien.

_Mais c'est que c'est chaud ici ma parole !_

Nous nous stoppions instinctivement. Je me retournais pour voir Alice, Rosalie et Angela dans les escaliers avec des sourires jusqu'au oreille.

Je virais au rouge cramoisi en moins de temps pour le dire.

_Nous pensions que vous étiez partis. Ça doit faire plus de 15 minutes qu'Edward est arrivé. Vous avez passé tout ce temps à vous peloter ? Mais dites-moi vous comptez y aller à ce rendez-vous ou pas ?_

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Edward n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Je le regardais et vis qu'il essayait de se reprendre. Je compris pourquoi quand je jetais un coup d'œil à son entre-jambe.

_Euh …_

_Nous étions sur le point de partir n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?_

_Oui ! Oui ! Tout à fait nous y allions !_

Alice nous regardait avec un énorme sourire.

_Mais bien sûr, vous nous prenez vraiment pour des imbéciles ? Allez, filez vous allez être en retard au cinéma .._

_Oh putain le cinéma j'avais complètement oublié !_

_En même temps, ton attention était quelque peu ailleurs n'est-ce pas Edward ?_

_Oui bon ça va. Bon Bella allons-y avant d'être vraiment en retard_

_Je te suis_

_Amusez vous bien les amoureux et pas trop de bêtises d'accord ?_

Je lui tirais la langue tout en mettant mon manteau. Quand je fermais la porte de chez moi, les filles me regardèrent d'une façon qui me fit comprendre que ce petit « incident » resterait gravé pendant un moment dans les mémoires.

Arrivée devant sa voiture, Edward m'ouvrit ma portière et m'aida à monta dans sa Volvo. Nous parlions de tout et de rien sur le trajet. Par moment, des petits silences régnaient dans l'habitacle mais cela n'était absolument pas gênant. J'aimais ces moments de calme. Nous n'avions pas besoin de combler le silence par des mots, des phrases inutiles.

Nous avions choisi d'aller voir « Raiponce ». Je sais vous allez vous demander « Mais pourquoi allez voir un dessin animé lors d'un premier rendez-vous ? » C'est simple nous voulions quelque chose de léger, de drôle, pas prise de tête, ni coup de feu, ni romance mais surtout il nous fallait quelque chose pour faire baisser la tension qui régnait entre nous et quoi de mieux qu'un dessin animé non ?

A la fin de la séance, nous étions pliés de rire. Le film était génial. J'avais réussi à me concentrer sur le film et non sur le Dieu vivant assis à côté de moi. Cependant, nos mains avaient toujours été en contact, pendant tout le film. Nous avions besoin de nous toucher, c'était vital.

Sur le chemin qui nous menait au restaurant, Edward avait décidé de me bander les yeux. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous allions.

Arrivée devant le restaurant, il me retira le bandeau. Un sourire illumina mon visage quand je reconnu le lieu.

La Bella Italia. C'était notre restaurant. Nous y venions assez régulièrement. Nous connaissions le personnel et nous avions fini par devenir ami avec eux.

Ce restaurant et son personnel avaient, en quelque sorte, vu évolué notre relation.

Passant de camarade de classe venu faire un devoir en commun à ami venant déjeuner le samedi midi et enfin à meilleur ami venu ici pour passer du temps ensemble dans leur bulle sans personne autour. Et pour la première fois, nous y allions en tant que couple.

Une émotion intense s'empara de moi à ce moment-là. Edward le remarqua puisqu'il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Je vis qu'il était tout aussi ému que moi.

Quand nous passâmes la porte du restaurant, nous fîmes accueillis par Emily. Elle tenait ce restaurant avec son mari, Sam. Elle était adorable. Dès la première fois que nous l'avions vu le courant était passé entre nous.

_Bella ! Edward ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !_

_Nous aussi on est content de te voir. Euh … J'ai réservé pour 2 personnes_

_Mais pourquoi tu as réservé Edward ? Tu sais que vous êtes les bien venus ici !_

_Je sais …. c'est juste que …. pour notre premier rendez-vous …. j'ai voulu faire cela bien …_

Voir Edward bafouiller, me fit légèrement pouffer de rire. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas au courant que nous étions en couple maintenant. Cela rendait les choses encore plus officielles.

_Comment ça votre premier rendez-vous ?_

Je voyais qu'Emily ne comprenait pas trop la situation. Elle faisait des allers-retours entre lui et moi. Si je pouvais être plus rouge, je le serais.

_Oui j'ai pensé qu'amener ma petite amie à son restaurant préférée était une bonne idée pour un premier rendez-vous …._

La lumière se fit dans le cerveau d'Emily puisqu'un immense sourire s'installa sur son visage. Elle se mit à taper des mains tout en sautant sur elle-même. On aurait dit Alice à ce moment-là.

_OH MON DIEU MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! VOUS ETES ENFIN ENSEMBLE IL ETAIT TEMPS ! SAM ! SAM ! VIENS VIENS VITE !_

Oh mon dieu ! Tout le restaurant nous regardait. Je cachais mon visage dans le torse d'Edward qui me serra fortement contre lui.

Sam arriva. Il ne nous avait pas encore remarqué.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries comme ça ? Tu es folle ma parole !_

_Ils sont en couple, ça y est. ILS SONT EN COUPLE_

_Mais arrête de crier, bon sang ! Qui est en couple d'abord ?_

_Ben Edward et Bella !_

Sam remarqua enfin notre présence. Un petit sourire apparût sur son visage quand il me vit dans les bras d'Edward.

_Ah salut les enfants je ne vous avez pas vu_

_Ce n'est pas grave Sam_

_Vous allez bien ?_

_Mais en s'en fous qu'ils aillent bien … enfin non on s'en fou pas … mais … Sam … ils sont ensemble_

_Je crois avoir compris_

_Ce n'est pas génial !_

_Oui ça l'est ! Maintenant je pense qu'ils sont venus pour manger pas pour se faire agresser alors laisse-les tranquille_

_Mais …._

_Il n'y a pas de « Mais » Emily ! Tout le restaurant les regarde. Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas trop à l'aise là alors je vais les accompagner à leur place et toi tu retournes t'occuper des clients d'accord ?_

_Oui …_

_Et ce soir, je m'occupe d'eux d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu les importunes c'est compris ?_

_Mais …_

_Emily …_

_D'accord. Désolé et bonne soirée_

Elle s'en alla, les épaules voutaient comme si on lui avait privé de dessert. J'étais soulagé de ne plus être le centre d'intérêt.

Sam nous conduit à notre table habituel. Elle était un peu l'écart des autres. Nous avions construit ici notre petit monde.

_Excusez là, elle est juste contente pour vous_

_Il n'y a pas de mal._

_Je suis content aussi depuis le temps que nous attendions cela_

_C'est vrai que nous avions pris du temps avant de nous déclarer._

Edward me regarda avec une lueur d'amour dans les yeux qui me toucha au plus profond de moi.

_Que voulez-vous mangez ?_

_Bells ?_

_Comme d'habitude_

_Et toi, Edward ?_

_Pareil. On ne se refait pas_

_C'est vrai. Alors 2 ravioli aux champignons avec 2 cocas !_

_Parfait_

_Je vous apporte cela_

Une fois Sam parti, je plongeais dans les yeux de mon apollon.

_Ça ne te fait pas bizarre qu'on soit ici en tant que couple ?_

_Un peu je l'avoue … La dernière fois que nous sommes venus c'était pour fêter notre 18 en biologie_

_C'était sur quoi déjà ?_

_Voyons ma chérie, tu devrais tant souvenir pourtant ?_

_Ben non je ne m'en souviens pas. En même temps ça fait un bail …_

_Euh pas vraiment … C'était il y a 2 semaines …_

_Ah bon ?_

_Oui …_

_J'avoue avoir parfois quelques soucis de mémoire_

_Quelques soucis ? Tu ne te rappelles pas il y a 1 mois, tu es arrivée en biologie en retard. Tu as attendu que le cours commence. Sauf que tu avais complètement oublié que nous avions interro ce jour là pourtant c'était pas faute de te l'avoir répéter. Heureusement que j'étais à côté de toi. Tu t'en es sorti avec combien ?_

_J'ai eu 16. Bon ça va j'ai quelques problèmes de mémoires mais bon tant que je n'oublie pas que je t'aime tout va bien_

_Ne t'inquiète pas je te le rappellerais tous les jours_

_J'y compte bien …_

_Tu te rends compte que l'année prochaine nous serons à l'université_

_Oui je sais ! J'ai hâte et en même temps j'ai peur_

_Peur de quoi, mon ange ?_

_D'échouer, d'être perdue, de ne pas être à la hauteur_

_Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Tu t'en sortira comme toujours. Et puis je serais là moi._

_Oui mais tu ne seras pas la 24h/24 avec moi. On va devoir combiner nos études et notre relation. J'ai peur que la première empiète sur la deuxième …_

C'est vrai. J'avais peur que nos études nous prennent du temps et qu'on ne puisse plus partager des moments tout les deux. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je craignais aussi qu'il rencontre quelqu'un d'autre à la fac. Une fille plus belle, plus intéressante. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à croire qu'il pouvait m'aimer. Je le savais mais c'était tellement surréaliste pour moi.

_Et si nous habitions ensemble ?_

_Quoi ?_

Il venait de me sortir de mes pensées en un temps record.

_Nous pourrions habiter ensemble à la rentrée. Nous allons à la même université. Pourquoi pas partager un appartement ensemble ? Je ne veux pas être séparer de toi. J'ai envie de partager mon quotidien avec toi. D'être indépendant. De pouvoir te voir tous les soirs, te serrer dans mes bras toutes les nuits, me réveiller à tes côté tous les matins, t'accompagner à l'université …. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, Bella. Je sais que tu doutes par moment de mon amour pour toi, je le vois dans tes yeux et surtout je te connais. Je ne partirais pas Bells. Je t'aime et je compte rester jusqu'à ce que se soit TOI qui me chasse de ta vie. Je veux qu'on se dispute pour savoir qui fera les courses. Je veux que tu me cries dessus parce que je n'ai pas abaisser la lunette des toilettes ou parce que mes chaussettes trainent dans la maison …_

Une rire m'échappa à la fin de sa phrase.

_Plus sérieusement, je veux me marier avec toi, fonder une famille, vieillir à tes côtés. Être présent dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi alors arrête de douter et fais moi confiance. Ai confiance en nous, en notre couple._

J'étais émue par sa déclaration. Il venait de faire disparaître les derniers doutes qu'ils restaient en moi.

_Je t'aime aussi. Je ne veux pas et je ne peux vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. C'est viscérale. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Tu es mon tout, mon univers. Je ne rêve que de toi pour époux. Je ne vois que toi en tant que père des mes futurs, de nos futurs enfants. Je ne veux que toi à mes côtés quand je serais vieille et toute ridée. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Personne n'arrivera jamais à atteindre le quart de l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Si tu venais à me quitter je ne le supporterais pas. Je veux partager mon quotidien avec toi. Alors « oui » je veux vivre avec toi !_

_Vraiment ?_

_Vraiment._

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon ange._

_Je t'aime aussi._

Nous allions passer une nouvelle étape dans notre relation. Dans 6 mois, nous vivrons ensemble. Nous serions dans notre cocon. J'avais hâte d'y être.

Mais pour l'instant, je me concentrais sur le présent et sur notre rendez-vous qui était loin d'être terminé.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas laissez un signe de votre passage.**

**A dimanche prochain pour la suite de leur premier rendez-vous. ^^**

**Bisoux**

**Bellard23.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous, désolé de ce retard. Le chapitre était écrit depuis une semaine et demi mais j'ai eu des soucis avec Internet. Encore désolé. **

**Merci pour toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et pour celles aussi qui me lisent même si elles ne laissent pas de trace de leur passage …. **

**Je ne vous retiendrez pas plus longtemps. **

**Voici la suite de leur rendez-vous et … leur première fois ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture rendez- vous en bas. **

* * *

Le repas s'était passé dans une ambiance détendue, romantique. Malgré que cela soit notre premier rendez-vous, il n'y avait aucun malaise entre nous.

Le fait d'avoir parler de notre avenir ensemble m'avait rassuré. Nous avions les mêmes projets. Nous voulions aller dans la même direction.

En dépit de l'ambiance paisible de notre diner, nous pouvions sentir la forte tension qui nous enveloppait.

Nous avions passé pas mal de temps à nous chauffer, nous allumer. Entre des regards, des sous-entendus, des légers effleurements soit disant innocents, j'étais au comble de la frustration et de la combustion.

A la fin du repas, nous avons pris la direction du bar le « Twilight ».

Quand nous entrions dans le bar, une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de moi. Les gens dansaient collés-serrés. Il y avait une ambiance électrique ce soir. Il ne manquait plus que cela. J'étais déjà excité, il ne manquait plus que je me retrouve au milieu de gens en chaleur.

Edward me proposa de boire un verre. Je pris un Sex on the Beach et il prit un Coca, vu qu'il conduisait.

Malgré le monde qu'il y avait, nous avons réussi à trouver une table. Une fois assis sur la banquette, je me sentais happé par l'ambiance de la soirée.

Edward voulait savoir si je souhaitais danser. Même si je ne suis pas fan de danse, rien que pour me retrouver collé contre le corps de mon homme, j'acceptais illico presto.

Il nous mena au milieu de la piste. Juste au moment où nos corps se touchèrent, « Angela » de Saian Supa Crew résonna dans le bar. J'adorais cette chanson. C'était une musique suave, chaude, sensuelle.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait ce soir.

Edward colla mon dos à son torse et j'effectuais des mouvements langoureux avec mon corps. Plus je mouvais, plus j'avais chaud.

Je sentais la respiration haletante d'Edward dans mon cou. Je me mis à frotter mes fesses contre son érection qui était déjà bien imposante.

Nous avons dansé pendant un bon moment. J'adorais danser avec lui. Je me sentais à l'aise dans mon corps, je me sentais femme.

Après plusieurs danses, nous avons décidé d'aller s'asseoir le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je le désirais plus que tout au monde.

Je m'étais retenue pendant tout le repas de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Ici, je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde.

Edward fut surprit par mon assaut. Je pressais mes lèvres fortement contre les siennes. Quand sa langue entra dans ma bouche, je perdis le contrôle de mon corps.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et sans m'en rendre compte mes hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir contre son bassin.

Edward grogna dans ma bouche ce qui fit redoubler mes mouvements. Je sentais ses mains sur mon dos descendre petit-à-petit sur mes fesses. Il les pressa fortement et les reprocha encore plus de sa virilité. Un gémissement m'échappa à la sensation de son bassin contre le mien.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il éteigne le brasier qui naissait en moi.

Ses baisers dévirent vers mon cou, ma poitrine. Nous nous fichions de savoir que nous étions en public. Nous étions dans notre bulle où personne pouvais nous atteindre.

Je commençais à détacher les boutons de sa chemise. J'avais un besoin frénétique de toucher sa peau, qu'elle soit au contact de la mienne.

Edward rompit notre baiser brutalement. Son regard sur moi me fit frissonner de désir. Nous respirions difficilement. Nous savions ce que nous voulions. Nous désirions la même chose.

Sans une parole de plus, nous nous levions et partîmes en direction de sa voiture. Une fois dedans, la tension était de nouveau à son comble. Je me retenais de ne pas le toucher. J'étais en surchauffe. Je voyais qu'Edward n'était pas en meilleur état que moi.

Arrivée devant la villa des Cullen, Edward coupa le contact de sa voiture et se précipita pour venir m'ouvrir la portière.

Il me plaqua contre cette dernière et entrepris un baiser qui resterait gravé en moi pendant longtemps. Il reflétait la passion, le désir, la frustration, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi.

J'y répondis avec toute la force, l'envie et l'amour que j'avais en moi. Il me porta en direction de l'entrée. Lorsque son érection heurta ma féminité, nos gémissements s'élevèrent dans la nuit.

Je parsemais son cou de baiser, mes hanches se frottèrent contre les siennes. Il eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le trou de la serrure pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

_Bells …. stp arrête de bouger, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir cette foutue porte_

_Tu as intérêt de te dépêcher parce que je suis en train de me consumer et il faut que tu trouves une solution pour éteindre cette chaleur qui se repend dans mon corps. _

Je le chauffais intentionnellement. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite. Mes paroles eurent l'effet escompté puisqu'il réussit à enfin ouvrir cette porte. Il l'a claqua d'un grand coup de pied avant de plaquer contre celle-ci.

_Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi mon ange …_

_Je n'en peux plus, je te désire à un point inimaginable_

_Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment ? _

Je pouvais voir dans son regard une pointe d'hésitation. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal, j'en étais convaincue. Il me le prouvait encore à ce moment précis.

Je pris son visage en coupe et le parsemer de baiser avant de tracer avec mon doigt une ligne imaginaire de son sourcil à ses lèvres.

_Fais moi l'amour …._

A c'est parole, toute trace d'inquiétude s'envolèrent de son regard. Tout en gardant ses yeux fixaient aux miens, il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il me posa comme une princesse sur son lit.

_Ferme les yeux et ne les ouvre sous aucun prétexte d'accord ?_

_Mais …. _

_S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis … _

_Très bien_

Intriguée par sa demande, je m'exécutais malgré tout. Je sentis son poids disparaître du lit. Je pouvais entendre ses mouvements dans la pièce mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Au bout de 5 minutes, je sentis de nouveau son poids sur son lit. Il prit mon visage en coupe et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

_Ouvres les yeux mon trésor …_

Obéissant encore une fois à ce qu'il voulait, j'ouvris les yeux et restait stupéfaite devant la vision qui se jouait devant moi.

La pièce était éclairée par de multiples bougies réparties un peu partout dans la chambre. Des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol et le lit. Edward venait d'enclencher sa chaine hi-fi où une magnifique mélodie résonna dans la chambre.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Tout était si surréaliste.

_Je t'avais promis que ce moment serait spécial pour nous et je tiens toujours mes promesses._

Émue par son attention, une larme roula sur ma joue.

_Ne pleure pas mon cœur …_

_Je t'aime, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. _

_Je t'aime aussi ma chérie et je remercie le ciel de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments envers toi. _

_Je veux que tu sois mon premier et mon dernier_

_Tu seras ma première et ma dernière, mon ange_

Nous échangions un baiser rempli de tendresse qui sceller à jamais cette promesse.

Edward me tendit la main pour que nous nous retrouvions debout devant son lit. Ses mains partirent dégrafer le haut de ma robe qui glissa jusqu'au sol. Il se pencha pour retirer le seul sous-vêtement que je portais. Je me retrouvais à nue devant lui et j'en étais point gênée.

Le regard qui posa sur moi me fit sentir la femme la plus au monde et surtout à ma place.

Mes mains firent la même chose que les siennes. Je retirais sa veste de smoking avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Je m'attaquais au bouton de son jean tout en posant mon regard dans le sien. J'y voyais de l'admiration, de la tendresse et de l'amour. Son jean et son boxer rejoignirent les autres vêtements qui jonchaient déjà le sol.

Nu l'un et l'autre, nos regards ne se quittèrent pas une seule seconde.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et dès leur rencontre tout s'accéléra. Le désir réapparût à une vitesse fulgurante.

Je me retrouvais de nouveau couchée sur le lit où le corps de mon amant se colla contre le mien.

Sentir tout son être contre moi me fit mouillée instinctivement.

Edward parsema mon visage de baiser. Ses lèvres descendirent attaquer mes seins qui n'attendaient que cela. Sa bouche fit des miracles sur ma poitrine. Je caressais ses cheveux pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimais cela.

Au bout d'un moment, ses lèvres allèrent vers mon intimité.

_Mon cœur … j'ai envie de tester quelque chose … je peux ?_

Ma esprit était trop loin pour que je fasse une réponse cohérente. Je ne fis qu'hocher la tête pour lui signifier mon accord.

Quand je sentis sa langue sur mon intimité, mon corps se tendit derechef. La sensation de sa langue sur mes petites lèvres étaient extraordinaire. Je sentais mon ventre se tordre de plaisir à chaque passage.

Il joignit à sa langue ses doigts qui pénétrèrent mon vagin. La combinaison des deux étaient parfaites.

Je savais que je ne durerais plus très longtemps.

_Edward … je … je vais …_

A l'attente de mes paroles, Edward accéléra ses mouvements et lorsque qu'il se mit à aspirer mon clitoris, je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Je jouis si vite et si fort que je ne puis empêcher un cri de sortir de ma bouche.

Je mis du temps à reprendre mon souffle. Edward était appuyé sur son coude et me regarder avec son éternel sourire en coin. Il était fier de lui, cela se voyait dans son regard.

_Ça va mon ange ?_

_Oh oui ! C'était génial !_

_De rien_

_Maintenant à moi de te rendre l'appareil !_

_Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais … _

_Je sais mais j'en ai envie … j'aime te voir quand tu prends du plaisir … tu es si beau_

_Tout comme toi, mon ange … Tu es si belle quand tu jouis mon amour_

Je devais être rouge comme une tomate mais je n'avais pas honte de lui dire toutes ses choses. Nous étions assez à l'aise ensemble pour se dire les choses comme nous les pensions.

Je le repoussais pour qu'il se retrouve que le dos. Mes lèvres partirent à la découverte de son corps. Quand elles arrivèrent à sa virilité, je sentis mon amour se tendre.

Je commençais par de légers baisers sur le sommet de son sexe avant de donner des coups de langue sur toute sa virilité par finir par l'engloutir entièrement dans ma bouche.

Edward grogna quand ma bouche entama des va-et-vient rapide. J'aimais vraiment lui prodiguer cette caresse même si cela ne fait que 2 fois que je la pratique, j'aimais le sentir son mon contrôle.

_Bells … oh putain … c'est bon _…

Je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir c'est pour cela que j'augmentais encore plus mes mouvements tout en lui malaxant ses testicules.

_mon cœur … je vais … oh seigneur …_

Je me fis encore plus rapide sur sa virilité quand tout d'un coup il jouit fortement dans ma bouche.

_BEEELLLLAAAA …._

Je trouvais qu'il avait bon goût. Une fois remis de son orgasme, nous échangions un long baiser.

Il me donna un coup de hanche afin de me remettre sur le dos. Son sexe se retrouva au contact de ma féminité ce qui nous fit gémir.

Ça y est nous y étions. J'étais prête. Je n'avais pas peur.

Edward me regarda profondément surement afin de savoir si c'était ce que je désirais vraiment. Mon bassin se frotta à sa virilité pour lui comprendre que je le voulais vraiment.

_Tu es sûre de toi ?_

_Oui je n'ai jamais été sûre de moi _

_J'ai … _

_Edward qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

Je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait.

_J'ai peur de te faire mal, mon ange …_

…_._

_Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir alors que moi je vais prendre du plaisir …._

_Je sais que je vais avoir mal pendant un petit moment mais après tout y ira bien. Je t'en prie ne t'arrête pas maintenant, ne me rejette pas maintenant …._

_Ma chérie je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'arrêter et encore moins de te rejeter, c'est juste que je ne veux te faire du mal …_

_Et je ne peux que t'aimer davantage …._

Un léger sourire naissait sur son visage. Je savais que sa légère inquiétude avait totalement disparût.

Ne pouvant plus contenir notre envie de s'unir l'un à l'autre, nos bassins se frottèrent intensément.

Je sentis son gland à la porte de mon intimité et rien que cette sensation me fit gémir. Après un dernier regard, Edward poussa sa virilité dans ma féminité.

J'avais l'impression d'être écartelé. Je sentais son sexe me remplir complètement. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

Arrivée à mon hymen, je ressentais mine de rien une légère appréhension. Edward dût le sentir car il fondit sur ma bouche et nous entraîna dans un profond baiser. Je me concentrais sur cette échange pour éviter de penser à ce qui aller se passer.

Il déplaça sa main jusqu'à atteindre mon clitoris qu'il se mit à caresser tendrement. Pris par le plaisir de cette caresse, je sentis à peine qu'Edward venait de briser ce qui me restait de mon innocence.

Une légère douleur se rappela à moi. Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux.

_ma chérie est-ce que ça va ?_

…

_Bells … _

_Attend … deux minutes … _

Il fallait que je me concentre sur autre chose que la douleur. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes dans l'espoir de faire disparaître cette gêne.

Après quelques baisers, mes hanches se mirent à bouger lui faisant comprendre que j'étais prête.

Au début, je ressentis une légère douleur mais au fur et à mesure de ses va-et-vient, je sentis une forte chaleur se propageait en moi.

C'était encore plus puissant que lors de nos séances découvertes.

Edward accéléra ses mouvements. Il y allait plus vite, plus fort et j'aimais ça.

Je me sentais enfin entière. Nous étions enfin un tout.

Je m'accrochais désespérément à ses épaules quand mon bas ventre se contracta violemment.

_Continue … oh oui … Edwarrd …_

_oh putain …. seigneur … que c'est bon …. _

J'aimais l'entendre jurer comme il le faisait.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je sentais que mon orgasme n'allait pas tarder à arriver et je pouvais sentir qu'il allait être intense. Edward aussi était proche aussi de l'extase.

_Plus vite … j'en peux plus …_

_Viens … jouis pour moi … Bells … putain …. _

Il accéléra encore plus la cadence. Quand je sentis sa main caressais vigoureusement mon clitoris, mon orgasme explosa. J'hurlais littéralement ma jouissance.

_OH OUIIII …. EEEDDDWWARRDD …_

_SEIGNEUR …. BEEELLLLAAAA … _

Je le sentis se déverser en moi. Après sa jouissance, il s'écroula sur moi tout en maintenant son poids pour ne pas m'écraser. Je sentais son souffle saccadée dans mon cou.

Je le pris dans mes bras afin de le garder près de moi. Nous étions couvert de sueur. Quand il se calma, il tenta de roula sur le côté mais je le maintenais prisonnier de mes bras.

_Reste …_

_Je ne veux pas t'écraser mon ange …. _

_Je veux te garder encore un peu contre moi … et … en moi … _

_D'accord. Je me sens enfin entier. _

_Je me sens enfin complète. Tu es ma moitié et ça personne ne pourra le détruire. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aimer de cette façon. Tu as fait de moi une femme. Je suis au paradis. Je t'aime !_

_Quand je suis entré en toi, je me suis sentie chez moi. Tu es ma maison, Bella. Partout où tu iras, tant que je serais avec toi, je serais chez moi. Tu as fait de moi un homme ce soir. Je te promet d'être un homme digne de toi. Je t'aime mon ange. _

Nous nous embrassions une dernière fois avant que Morphée nous rappelle à l'ordre.

Je plongeais dans un profond sommeil, dans les bras de mon homme où quelques minutes plus tôt nous venions de nous donner ce nous avions de plus précieux ….

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Normalement elle ne devait faire que 6 chapitres mais j'ai finalement décidé de poursuivre un petit plus l'aventure. **

**Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et cela sera terminait. **

**Je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche normalement ou la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue. **

**Bisoux. =)**

**Bellard23 ! **


	10. Epilogue

**Salut à tous ! **

**Et voilà c'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Merci pour celles qui m'ont suivi depuis le début. J'espère que pour une première fiction, je me suis assez bien débrouillée. **

**Je suis assez contente de mon histoire. Alors oui elle est simple mais par moment un peu de simplicité de fait pas de mal n'est-ce pas ? **

**Je vous laisse profiter de cette lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

_**5 ans plus tard :**_

Je venais de franchir la porte de mon appartement … enfin de NOTRE appartement.

Et oui, après l'obtention de notre bac, nous avions emménagé ensemble comme nous nous l'étions promis lors de notre premier rendez-vous.

Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. La tendresse, l'affection, l'amour et la magie avaient bercé notre soirée.

_Flashback : _

_Je commençais petit à petit à émerger de cette fabuleuse nuit. Nous avions passés cette dernière à nous aimer. _

_Après un léger sommeil, je m'étais réveillée sentant la virilité de mon homme contre mes fesses et rien que cette sensation avait fait renaître le désir en moi. _

_J'avais atteint le paradis pas moins de 4 fois. Plus je faisais l'amour avec Edward, plus j'en avais envie. _

_Je redescendais sur Terre en sentant mon Amour se réveiller. _

_- Bonjour mon cœur, bien dormit ? _

_- Parfaitement et toi, ma chérie ? _

_- Parfaitement aussi _

_Nous échangions notre premier baiser depuis notre merveilleuse nuit. _

_Je l'aimais plus que tout et je voulais le lui faire passer dans ce baiser. Je savais qu'il l'en était conscient tout comme je l'étais mais je voulais qu'il ne l'oublie pas. _

_Je voulais qu'il se souvienne toutes les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les mois, les années qu'il était mon bien le plus précieux, que je l'aime et que je l'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort. _

_C'était ma certitude et elle était devenue, depuis cette nuit, inébranlable._

_- Bells … ça va ?_

_- Je vais bien …. je vais même parfaitement bien …. je t'aime tout simplement. Tu es mon bonheur et j'ai hâte de commencer notre vie à deux !_

_- J'ai hâte aussi et je te promet que nous serons bien dans notre petit cocon … nous serons heureux dans notre « chez-nous » … _

_Fin du flashback _

Et il avait tenu parole …

Nous avions emménager à Seattle début juillet dès notre bac en poche. Nous voulions nous familiariser rapidement avec notre nouvel environnement.

Edward ferait sa rentrée en faculté de droit pour devenir avocat dans un cabinet qui s'occuperait de personne en difficulté (logement, travail, divorce, enfant maltraité, maltraitance sur les femmes … ).

Je savais que cela lui tenait énormément à cœur mais j'avais quand même était légèrement surprise de son choix. Je pensais qu'il voulait rentrer au Conservatoire de musique afin de faire de sa passion pour le piano, son métier.

Quand je lui en avais touché un mot, il m'avait répondu, que justement le piano était sa passion et qu'il ne voulait pas en faire son métier afin de ne pas en être dégouté.

Il jouait de cette instrument pour son plaisir, le mien, sa famille et nos amis proches. C'est vrai que personne, hormis notre entourage, ne l'avait entendu joué.

Je comprenais son choix et je le respectais.

Quand à moi, j'entrerais en septembre en faculté de littérature. Je voulais être dans le métier du livre. Je ne savais pas encore si je voulais bosser dans l'édition, travailler dans une librairie ou encore avoir ma propre librairie.

Mon dossier avait été appuyé par l'ensemble de mes professeurs et j'avais même pu obtenir une bourse d'étude.

Ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'elle ne servirait que pour mon propre plaisir puisque les parents d'Edward nous avait acheté l'appartement. C'était soit disant leur cadeaux pour notre réussite. Quand à mes parents, ils nous avait offert, avec encore une fois l'aide des Cullen, tout le nécessaire pour meubler notre appartement.

Nous n'avions rien à payer sauf les frais concernant la nourriture. Ce qui voulait dire pas grand chose.

L'appartement était à 5 minutes de nos facultés respectives et pas loin du centre ville.

Nous étions au dernier étage d'un nouvel immeuble. Quand le chantier avait pris fin et que l'immeuble était enfin habitable, nos parents s'étaient littéralement jetés sur cet appartement.

Nous avions appris, lors de l'annonce de notre emménagement ici, qu'ils surveillaient de très près la fin de ses travaux. Une fois terminé, ils étaient venus visiter tous les appartements avant de porter leur choix sur « notre futur chez-nous ».

Et même si j'en étais gênée, je ne les remercierais jamais assez de leur cadeau.

L'appartement était magnifique.

Nous avions un immense salon au couleur émeraude. A chaque fois que je rentrais dans notre salon, j'avais l'impression d'être immerger dans le fabuleux regard de mon Amour. Et grâce à une grande baie vitrée, nous pouvions jouir d'une magnifique vue sur la ville. Étant donné la grandeur de notre salon, Edward avait largement eu la place de mettre son piano. Il avait été heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait le prendre avec lui parce que mine de rien son piano c'était son petit bébé.

La cuisine était une des celles qui communiquait avec le salon. Cela se révélait pratique quand je cuisinais le soir et qu'Edward était devant la télé, je n'avais pas besoin de crier à tue-tête pour lui dire de venir mettre la table.

Un long couloir nous menait aux chambres et aux salles de bains.

Sur la gauche se trouvait notre nid d'amour.

Notre chambre était dans des tons chocolat. On départ, je craignais un peu cette couleur. Mais quand je vis le résultat, j'en fus ravie. Cela donné l'impression d'être plongé dans une fontaine à chocolat. J'avais demandé à Edward pourquoi le choix de cette couleur et il m'avait répondu qu'il voulait me sentir dans l'appartement même quand je n'y serais pas et quoi de mieux que de peindre les murs de notre chambre au couleur de mes yeux ? J'avais été ému de cet aveux surtout que c'était exactement la même pensée que j'avais eu quand j'avais choisi la couleur émeraude du salon.

Nous pouvions accéder à notre salle de bain de notre chambre. Esmée avait aménagé ce lieu d'une manière où l'on se croirait dans un centre de détente. Nous avions d'une part, une grande baignoire qui nous faisait par moment office de jacuzzi et d'autre part une cabine de douche qui nous était utile quand nous n'avions pas le temps de nous prélasser dans la baignoire ou quand nous voulions profiter l'un de l'autre le matin avant d'aller à la faculté. Les murs étaient d'un blanc écume qui nous relaxait particulièrement quand nous mettions les lumières en mode « tamisée ».

Sur la droite se trouvait le coin pour les invités. Nous avions une grande chambre qui nous servait de chambre d'ami. Nos parents s'en servaient quand ils venaient nous rendre visite le weekend tout comme nous amis lorsque nous faisions des soirées. Elle aussi avait sa salle de bain privée.

Nous nous sentions chez nous. Cet appartement reflétait exactement ce que nous voulions.

C'est plus tard que nous avions appris que la décoration de notre chez-nous était le fruit d'une enquête secrète menait depuis des mois derrière notre dos. Je comprenais mieux à présent les multiples questions auxquels nous avions du répondre comme « Alors Bella quelle couleur tu verrais bien dans votre salon ? », « Edward, vous préféreriez avoir une baignoire ou une cabine de douche ? », « Comment voyez-vous les tons de votre chambre ? » …. sans savoir que la décoration de notre cocon en dépendait …

Un baiser dans mon cou me ramena à la réalité. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que pendant tout mon monologue intérieurement j'étais restée planté en plein milieu de notre entrée.

_- Alors on rêvasse ? A quoi tu penses mon amour ?_

Edward nous avait conduit sur notre canapé. Être proche de lui faisait toujours accélérer mon cœur de façon démesuré.

_- A nous. A notre première fois. A notre emménagement ici._

Tout en acquiesçant, il m'embrassa tendrement les lèvres.

_- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour te préparer ? Je te rappelle que nous sortons ce soir …_

Ah oui c'est vrai ! Nous allions sortir diner pour fêter nos réussites à nos examen. Nous avions obtenu autant lui que moi nos diplômes. Nous allions officiellement rentrer dans le monde des adultes.

Nous en avions bavé pour en arriver là. Nous avions travaillé d'arrache-pied sans perdre une seule minute nos objectifs. Les cours n'étaient pas trop dur en soit pour moi, mais j'avais pas mal de travail personnel à côté, à fournir.

Cependant, Edward avait énormément de travail, que ce soit le nombre d'heure de cours, de travail que la fac lui fournissait ou encore ses recherches personnelles. Il avait galéré, pensant souvent à arrêter. Mais il s'était raccroché à son envie d'aider les autres et j'aimais à croire que ma présence et mes encouragements l'avaient aidé.

Heureusement que nous vivions ensemble parce que sinon nous ne nous serions pas beaucoup vu pendant ces 5 dernières années.

Mais tout cela était bel et bien derrière nous à présent.

Nous sommes allés prendre une douche, enfin au début JE devais aller prendre une douche mais mon homme adorait particulièrement m'y rejoindre pour partager un moment de plaisir.

Une fois détendus et douchés, nous nous sommes habillés chacun sur son 31 : je portais une robe bleu nuit bustier qui m'arrivait au genou avec des escarpins noirs alors que mon Amour avait revêtu un smoking noir. Il était tellement sexe comme ça que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de nous enfermer dans notre appartement et de nous unir encore et encore jusqu'au petit matin.

Après un trajet relativement calme, nous sommes arrivés dans un petit restaurant. Edward me faisait avancer, sa main droite dans le creux de mes reins. Rien que le contact de cette dernière me mettait dans tout mon état. Je sentais que la soirée allait être sublime.

L'endroit était calme, intimiste, lumière tamisée, une musique légèrement jazzi résonnait dans le restaurant.

- _Bonsoir, Monsieur, Madame, bienvenue à « l'Eclipse » ! Vous avez réservé ?_

_- Bonsoir. Oui. Une table pour 2 au nom de Cullen_

Nous attendions que la réceptionniste trouve notre réservation.

_- Oui bien sûr. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît._

Toujours sa main dans mon dos, Edward me guida jusqu'à l'emplacement de notre table. Elle était ronde, drapée d'une nappe rouge et illuminée par des bougies. La forme de cette table nous permettait de manger l'un à côté de l'autre et d'être plus proche lors de ce repas. Nous étions près de la baie vitrée et c'est à ce moment là que je remarquais que nous avions une vue sur un lac où l'on pouvait y voir la lune reflétait sa beauté.

- _L'endroit te plaît mon cœur ?_

_- C'est magnifique ! Comment tu as fait pour trouver ce petit coin de paradis ?_

_- C'est Jasper qui m'en a parlé. Il avait amené Alice ici un soir et elle était tombée sous le charme de cette endroit._

Comme je la comprends. C'est tellement magnifique. L'ambiance est calme, romantique. On oublie facilement le stress et la fatigue ici. Je me sens si détendue … bon je l'étais déjà avant grâce à toi … mais là c'est formidable ! Merci mon chérie pour cette soirée.

_- Heureux que ça te plaise ! Et la soirée est loin d'être terminée._

Il avait accompagné sa phrase d'un clin d'œil qui me fit instantanément rougir.

Le repas avait été délicieux : en entrée, une salade aux chèvres chaud pour Edward, une salade niçoise pour moi; en plat, nous avions pris tout les deux un bœuf bourguignon accompagné d'un riz parfumé aux épices.

La conversation s'était faite d'elle même. Par moment, nous mangions dans le silence, en se dévorant du regard. Nous ne ressentions pas forcément le besoin de parler. Nous préférions rien dire plutôt que de parler pour ne rien dire.

Maintenant nos diplômes en poche, nous avions discuté de nos futurs emplois.

J'avais pour ma part décrocher un travail dans une librairie. Après un stage d'1 mois en 3° année, j'avais décidé que si j'obtenais mon diplôme, je serais là que je voudrais travailler. Ce que j'aimais dans une librairie, c'était l'odeur de livre que l'on pouvait y sentir.

Je voulais être en contact avec les gens, pouvoir les conseiller, leur donner mon avis sur une lecture. Je voulais faire transmettre ma passion du livre aux autres.

Le propriétaire de mon futur lieu de travail, qui devait avoir 60 ans, voulait vendre sa librairie pour pouvoir profiter de sa retraite. Quand j'avais fait mon stage là-bas, nous avions de suite accroché lui et moi. Nous avions beaucoup parlé de notre passion. Et il m'avait confié que s'il devait léguer son « trésor » comme il adorait l'appeler, c'est moi qui en hériterait.

Mais comme il ne souhaitait partir que dans 1 ans ou 2, en attendant il m'embaucherait en tant qu'employer tout en m'apprenant les ficelles du métier et en me donnant de plus en plus de responsabilité pour me familiariser avec mes prochains devoirs.

Edward quand à lui, avait obtenu une place dans un cabinet sociale. « Help&Corp » s'occupait majoritairement de personnes ayant subit des violences, des traumatismes que se soit des adultes ou des enfants. Ils avaient énormément apprécié le dossier de candidature de mon homme et son entretien les avait convaincu qu'il serait un bon élément dans leur compagnie. Quand il m'avait appris la nouvelle, il était sur un petit nuage.

Nos rêves se réalisaient petit à petit. Nous vivions ensemble, nous allions exercer les métiers de nos rêves pour lesquelles nous nous étions battus.

Mais j'avoue qu'il manquait quelque chose pour que je sois complètement heureuse. Ne vous méprenez pas ! Je suis heureuse ! Vraiment ! Mais c'est vrai que je ressens de plus en plus l'envie de m'unir officiellement à mon Amour. Je rêve de robe blanche, de demoiselle d'honneur, de gâteau de mariage …. Je rêve de porter le nom de celui qui est au près de moi depuis 6 ans. 6 ans déjà !

-_ Ma chérie tu es avec moi ?_

_- Oui oui excuse moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées …_

_- J'ai vu cela. A quoi pensais-tu ?_

_- A nous, notre avenir. Je viens de me rendre compte que cela fait 6 ans que tu es au près de moi_

_- 6 ans de pur bonheur !_

Il avait raison, 6 ans de pur bonheur et je sais que les 60 prochaines seront tout aussi belles.

La serveuse venait de nous apporter nos déserts : crumble aux pommes pour lui et fondant au chocolat pour moi.

Ce dessert était délicieux. Je dégustais avec plaisir mon fondant qui, d'où son nom, fondait littéralement dans ma bouche. Chaque bouchée était un pur plaisir. J'en gémissais tellement c'était bon.

_- Ma chérie arrête de gémir comme cela je pourrais croire que ce fondant est beaucoup plus appétissant que moi …._

_- Mais non mon cœur, il n'y a que toi qui puisse me faire gémir de plaisir mais j'avoue que ce dessert est particulièrement succulent mais rien ne t'égale mon Amour_

_- Tant mieux j'aurais trouvé bizarre d'avoir pour concurrent un fondant au chocolat_

_- Tu m'étonnes_

Nous étions partis dans un fou rire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des clients du restaurant.

La soirée était bientôt terminée. Nous avions divinement bien mangé. J'étais complètement repue.

Quand je lançais mon regard vers Edward, je remarquais qu'il avait pris un air sérieux comme s'il était en pleine réflexion ou préoccupé. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son humeur à ce moment là. Je pensais que nous avions passé un superbe soirée. D'où mon incompréhension fasse à ce changement.

_- Mon chérie tout va bien ?_

On pouvait voir dans son regard de la détermination, une pointe d'inquiétude mais aussi une petite lueur d'espoir. Son regard me déstabilisa.

-_ Oui oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas_

_- Ok_

Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincu mais je savais qu'il m'en parlera quand il en aura décidé.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand je fus ramenée au présent par le serveur qui me servait une coupe de champagne. Je lançais un regard étonné à mon homme qui me fit son sourire en coin pour simple réponse.

_- A nous_

_- A nous_

Après avoir trinqué, je portais mon verre à mon bouche afin de déguster ce champagne. Je vis Edward prendre une profonde inspiration avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

_- Je t'aime ma chérie_

_- Je sais, je t'aime aussi mon cœur_

_- Non laisse moi finir d'accord ?_

_- Ok_

_- Je t'aime, je t'aime profondément et sincèrement. Depuis 6 ans, je suis heureux, depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie je suis heureux. Je me sens enfin à ma place. Tu fais de moi un homme meilleur. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, à aucun moment tu ne m'as abandonné. Tu as toujours eu confiance en moi plus que moi en moi-même. Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon point d'ancrage, mon amante. Tu es ma vie tout simplement. Je ne peux imaginer un monde où tu ne serais pas à mes côtés. Ça m'est insupportable. Dès que je suis loin de toi, c'est comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi. Je t'ai confié mon cœur il y a 6 ans et j'espère que tu le garderas pour toujours._

Je fus émus par sa déclaration. J'allais lui répondre quand je le vis se lever et se mettre à genou devant moi. Ma respiration se coupa littéralement quand je le vis sortir un écrin de sa poche de smoking. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Une magnifique bague se trouver à l'intérieur. C'était une alliance fine avec un léger diamant qui faisait de ce bijou un symbole de simplicité … comme notre couple l'était …

_- Je t'ai dit il y a 5 ans que je voulais que tu sois ma femme, la mère de mes futurs enfants, celle avec qui je voulais vieillir et mourir. Je t'ai promis d'être toujours à tes côtés dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais. Et je veux tenir ma promesse. Je veux de toi à mes cotés pour l'éternité. Je n'imagine personne d'autre à ta place. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ma vie. Je donnerais cette dernière pour toi. J'abandonnerais tout pour toi si tu me le demandais. Je veux te voir dans une magnifique robe blanche remonter l'allée de l'église, au bras de ton père qui symboliquement me donnerait ta main. Je veux pouvoir montrer et dire au monde entier que tu es mienne et que je suis tien. Alors Mlle Isabella Marie SWAN accepterez-vous de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre en devenant ma femme, mon épouse ?_

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Il venait de me demander de l'épouser. MOI ! Il veux de MOI comme épouse. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. C'est à cet instant que je pris VRAIMENT conscience que c'est ce qu'il me manquait dans ma vie. M'unir à lui … unir nos deux âmes pour n'en faire qu'une … c'est ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde. Nous serions aux yeux de tous, mari et femme. Je serais Isabella Marie CULLEN. Tout le monde saura enfin que je suis sienne, tout comme il sera mien. Je serais une CULLEN à part entière même si sa famille me considère comme une des leur depuis longtemps. Il fallait que je lui réponde, que je lui dise que c'est mon désir le plus cher.

-_ oui …_

_- oui ?_

_- Oui oui oui oui … je veux devenir ta femme … OH MON DIEU ! …. bien sûr que OUI !_

_- Oh seigneur, j'ai eu peur pendant un moment ..._

Je lui sautais dans les bras et parsemais son visage de baisers avant de plaquer mes lèvres fermement contre les siennes. Je sentais mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues mais je m'en moquais complètement. Les applaudissements des clients du restaurant nous sortirent de notre bulle.

_- Elle a dit OUI !_

Edward me pris dans ses bras et nous fit tourner tout en rigolant. J'étais aux anges. Nos rires résonnaient dans tout le restaurant alors que les clients continuaient d'applaudir et de lancer des « félicitations », « qu'ils sont mignons ».

Je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme déclaration et même si en général je n'aime pas être le centre d'intérêt, ce soir je m'en foutais royalement.

Mon Amour nous reposa par terre et quand nos regards s'accrochèrent, ils reflétaient exactement la même chose : l'amour et le bonheur à l'état pur.

Nous quittions le restaurant avec le sourire aux lèvres et une forte envie de rentrer chez nous afin de se retrouver tous les deux pour fêter comme il se doit nos fiançailles.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver fiancé à mon Amour.

Si on m'avait dit lors de ma rencontre avec Edward qu'il deviendrait mon meilleur ami, mon époux et 8 ans plus tard, le père de notre magnifique Lucy, je lui aurais rit au nez.

Comme quoi les rêves peuvent devenir réalité quand on se donne les moyens d'y arriver.

* * *

**Ça y est c'est fini. Alors que pensez de la fin ? Personnellement, si je pouvais avoir la même demande en mariage cela serait géniale. ^^ **

**J'ai prévu de commencer une nouvelle fiction qui aura toujours pour personnage principale Edward et Bella. Elle sera en revanche plus longue et avec plus de rebondissement. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous =) **

**Merci et à bientôt **

**Bellard23 ^^**


End file.
